Reunion
by eCZi
Summary: We'll never know what happens until this r e u n i o n begins.
1. In the Forest POV: Sasuke

**Summary: After Sasuke kills Orochimaru, he realizes it was Sakura he had loved, and decides to come back to Konoha, to reunite with his teammates, mostly for Sakura though. As he returns home, at the same time, Naruto and Sakura find a lost relative of the Uzumaki family, and figures out there's more than meets the eye for this little girl Pairings are a surprise.**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. I worked really hard on this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, any of the characters, just my OC(s) and this plot. Everything else belongs to Masashi Mishimoto.**

* * *

I stared up at the midnight sky, waiting for sleep to overcome me. I sighed as I began to be engulfed in memories.

Many of them, I didn't care for. As I was remember old times, one memory began to stick out. It was the one night, the one night I decided to leave Konoha. The one night I actually left.

Flashback:

"_Sasuke-kun!" a pink-haired girl called after the raven-haired boy as he walked down __the road. "You told me that being alone was painful," she continued, with tears in her __eyes. "I have family, and friends…but if you leave, for me, it's the same thing as being __alone."_

_The boy just stopped to listen to the pleads of the red-clad girl, but he knew that they __wouldn't work. "From now on, new paths will start," he replied as the image of Team 7's __picture flashed in his mind. "Sasuke-kun!" she yelled._

"_I love you more than anything! If you are by my side, I'll make sure you won't regret it! __I will make everyday more enjoyable, and you'll be happy! I would do anything for you! __That's why I beg you! Please stay!"_

_He listened to the pointless words to the girl and she pleaded him not to leave._

"_I'll even help you with your revenge, there must be something I can do! That's why, __please! Stay here, with me!" she sighed. "If that's not possible, please take me with __you…"_

_The girl kept on crying as the Uchiha stood there, his back facing her, looking straight __ahead, not wanting to look back. He turned around slightly, and replied to her:_

"_After all this time," he began. "You're still annoying."_

_She gasped, her eyes widened, filled with tears. He turned around, continuing his way out __of the village. "Don't go!" she ran towards him, a few steps. "If you do, I'll scream out __loud and--" she was interrupted by him already behind her. _

"_Sakura…" he began. A slight silence fell upon them. "Thank you." Once again, the __pink-haired girl gasped, not understanding why he had said that. All of a sudden, a slight __thud was heard. "Sasuke-kun…"_

I sighed, and closed my eyes. _Sakura…_ I thought silently. I opened my eyes again, and saw a little girl with blonde hair that only reached to the middle of her neck. She lookedaround 8 or 9 years old. Her eyes were emerald like…like Sakura's. _What's a little girl __doing this late wandering around a forest?_ I thought. I blinked once, and she was gone.

* * *

**Yay! you read it! **

**1.) I took the flashback from the actual episode when Sasuke leaves (it's episode 109- the Sound Temptation if you want to know). **


	2. In the Forest POV: Kai

**Second chapter! I hope this will maybe solidify the events happening. This might leave you wondering, but I kinda put it into different persectives, the first one was Sasuke's, the second onem you'll figure it out.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It was dark. I don't know why I'm looking for food now…I should be sleeping.

But nonetheless, I was hungry, and I didn't eat much.

On the trees around me, I saw nothing but leaves. Nothing on the ground either, but I decided to keep looking. After all, a hungry girl has to eat, right?

You're probably wondering, "Why is this girl looking for food out in the forest?" Well, I'll explain my situation.

I've been alone for about 5 years now…after everyone was murdered. My whole entire family…but I'll talk about what's happening, not what **happened. **

I looked around some more, still with no luck, and still hungry. I sighed. I might as well go to sleep instead of knowing I won't find anything. I walked down a dirt path, and turned left. Looking for where I was before I looked for food, I noticed a dark figure with raven colored hair. I don't know what it was, but I didn't want to go near it.

It opened it eyes, and looked at me. Scared, I just ran, hoping it wouldn't eat me or something.

As I ran, I thought to myself, That _thing…no, that __**person**__, he looked a lot like…_

"Mommy…" a tear formed in my eye. I finally found where I started. All that was there was a bag of not a lot of things…some of my stuff from Kusagakure, like a family photo, and things I found along my lifetime, but I really don't want to go into that right now.

I reached for the bag and took it. _I'd better find another place,_ I thought to myself. _I need more access to food and water._

I walked for a good 10 minutes or so, until I started to become drowsy. "Ugh…" I groaned slightly as my head started feeling weird. _I should fine a nice place to rest now…_

Slowly, I put my bag down, and put my head on it, like a pillow. I sighed and stared at the stars. I was hoping to travel west, maybe I could find some kind person to help me, since if I traveled the other way, I'd end up in another non-shinobi village. I didn't want that to happen. The luxirousness of sleep began to overcome me, as my eyes felt heavier and heavier.

I finally let sleep take me over, and waited for another dreamless night.

* * *

**End of Chapter 2! Okay, we're making business! Please review! (I'll give you a cookie!) Remember, constuctive critisism please!!!**


	3. Discovery: little blonde girl

**Yeah...I have updated with another chapter. I hope you'll like this one, since I discovered that putting a POV (point of view...I gotta remind myself) as a chapter wouldn't really work...I'm putting the split POV's as 1 chapter, until it comes into 1 storyline. That might be better since I don't like short chapters myself.**

**Well, please enjoy the chapter...I kinda rushed, but it's for the sake of the story to go on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

It was sunrise...about time I should be going.

I walked somewhat slowly towards the nearby village, a little doubtful about coming back. What if they didn't trust me? They probably won't, after all, I was with the enemy. But then again, word must've passed by that Orochimaru died.

I pondered at this alot, until something caught my eye.

The blonde hair shone at me, and the figure looked to familiar...like an 8 or 9 year old. Her eyes closed, sleeping peacefully. It reminded me of Sakura when I left Konoha. She must've been the girl that I saw the night before.

"Sakura..." I whispered to myself as the memory flashed in my mind again. Suddenly, the girl started to move. Her emerald eyes slightly opened, and she rubbed one of them. Not wanting to be seen, I just left her quickly.

I decided to just keep going.

* * *

The first thing I saw when I woke up was a person with raven hair, looking at me with an emotionless expression. I rubbed my eye, and it ws gone. That person...it reminded me so much of my mother. I couldn't help but cry about it, after all, she was killed right before my own little 6-year-old eyes.

_Don't fret yourself about it!_ I thought to myself. _It's okay to miss them, but what's the point if you'll never see them again?_ I thought about that for a while. I can't help but miss them, but I'll have to get over it sometime, right?

I got up, stretched a little bit, and rubbed some of the dirt on my shirt. Rubbing my eyes again, I noticed the sun wasn't completely up yet, since half of the sky was a dull yellow followed by a shining sun, and the other half still had the stars and the fading moon in the sky, the night leaving it's footprints, and the day covering them up. I sighed at the sight, it was really pretty...

My bag was still on the ground, wrinkled with the imprint of my head on it. I quickly wrinkled it out, and placed the strap over my shoulder. I felt sorta weak. And hungry. I kept walking down a nearby dirt road, and noticed I kept on wobbling. As I wobbled and walked down the road, I heard some voices. _Eh, no matter..._I thought to myself.

Right then and there, I noticed from far away, a big gate thingy. Well, there were 2 really big towers, and between them was an arching sign. I couldn't really see what is said, since I haven't been taught to read. As I tried to read it anyway, I felt a wave of relief wash over me. I felt weird though, my head feeling all tingly. My stomach hurt like crazy too, I wanted to fall down on my knees and scream in pain, but I decided to leave it be. It's probably because of the hunger, this happened often. Strangely, I fell, my head feeling heavier and heavier, and my stomach hurting more.

I fell on the ground, writhing silently in pain. The last thing I heard were the voices I heard before.

"Sakura-chan, is she gonna be okay?"  
"I'm not sure..."

* * *

**I'll just leave off there now...you probably know who those voices are. But probably the next one or the one after that will be when the POV's merge into one story. **

**Please tell me if I need some inprovement...I think I really need it.**

**Review please? (I'll give you a sugar cookie this time!)**


	4. My name is Kai

**Well, another chapter is on the loose. I'm sorry if the chapter's short,but I kinda don't see alot of things.**

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's probably longer than the other ones, since the storyline is starting to solidify.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. It would by cool to. dreams of owning Naruto But then again...Masashi Kishimoto is so awesomely awesome enough to make Naruto...so credit goes to him. Except my stuff. That's mine.**

**Enjoy! (I'm probably saying that too much.)**

* * *

What happened?

Where am I?

I don't recognize this place...white walls, beds, and people?

Quickly, I got up, and I looked out the window that was right by my head. Buildings, trees, villagers.

As soon as I thought about the word villagers, I felt so nostalgic. As I remembered my days in Kusagakure, I simply sighed. I know I was never to go home. I had nowhere to go there, and I bet since I've been gone for so long, I bet nobody would help me, since I can't recognize anyone. Still in the state of deep thought, I heard a voice.

"Feeling better already?" a girl with pink hair and green eyes like mine asked me. I turned around, nodded and smiled at the girl with a red shirt and a pink skirt with short underneath. On her head, was a red headband, and she had boots, but they didn't fully cover her feet. Then, a blonde haired boy came into the room. I became wide-eyed as pink haired girl turned around. "Oh, Naruto, it's about time you came,"

I just looked at him. He looked so familiar. Apparently, he had blonde hair like mine, except his eyes were blue. He was pretty tall, with an orange and black jacket and orange pants. This boy also had a headband, except it was black, and his shoes were black too. He looked back at me the same way. It was like a mirror image. As he looked away and was talking to the girl, I kept looking at him peculiarly.

Even if I couldn't really think of anything, I was pondering anyway.

"What? Why do I have to?" the boy asked the pink haired girl.  
"Well, Naruto, you don't have important stuff to do."  
"But-"  
"See ya!" she practically ran out the door.  
"Wait! ugh..."

I saw the disappointed look on his face. It seems that he didn't want to do whatever she asked of him. Probably, it was to stay and watch me. No matter. I don't know him, it's not like my feelings were hurt.

He sat in a nearby chair next to where I was, quietly mumbling to himself, "I could be out training, but **noo**, someone made me stay here and watch over her."

I rasied a brow which I heard him ranting on about "important things". Among them, I heard "ramen" and "training". Though, I was still curious. _Who was this person?_

"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Huh?" he turned to face my direction.  
"Who are you?" I repeated while pointing at him.  
"Me?" he pointed to himself.  
"Yeah," I pointed again towards him. "Who are you?"  
"I'm Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto."

My eyes widened at his surname. _Uzumaki? Is he really an Uzumaki?_

"What's your name little girl?" he asked me. I might as well tell him.

"My name is Kai. U-"

"Naruto! Naruto, where are you?"

* * *

**And I end there. For now. You probably don't have to be suspesed (sp?), cuz you probably know who Kai is. (and I just put a little interrupt thingy there so uneeded suspense could possibly pop up.)**

**Well, thanks for reading this! Reviews are EXTREMELY appriciated. Thanks everyone who reviewed!**

**(Yes Angie, you get a cookie now.)**


	5. An Uzumaki? Denial comes forth!

**Yeah...I kinda messed up on the last chapter. Take the last part (like the last sentence, when someone says "Naruto?" or something like that.), but instead, put it in all caps (and exclaimation marks...yeahh). That's better.**

**Well, I know from some people who were reading, some of my chapters are confusing, (I thought so too) especially the split POVs. My mom was kinda talking to me about something important...and I just sorta shot somthing down. Sorry about that.**

**If I sorta talk off of track, please excuse me, I'm listening to _Accidentally in Love_ by Counting crows. (It's the one from Shrek 2). Also, I have the feeling there's something else in the room (like a ghost...Oo)...O well, nevermind, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, never owned Naruto, and will not own Naruto.**

* * *

That shrill voice. It screamed his name with such anger. And it reminded me of a dying bird. 

Naruto, at least I think that's his name, cringed slightly at the sound of his own name. It hurt my ears, and I knew whoever owned that voice would probably kill him.

"Naruto...san?" I asked him, still somewhat frightened.  
"Yeah, Kai was it?" he replied.  
"Who was that?" I dared to ask.

"NARUTO!!!" An angry woman with amber eyes and long blonde hair came into the room with ink on her face. She wore a grey shirt, and over it was a green jacket. The woman looked like she was 20, and had a purple dimond shaped mark on her forehead. I could barely see the dimond mark with the ink on her face.

"Tsunade-baa-chan!" he laughed nevously. "Wh-what b-b-brings you h-here?"  
She kept a stern face (with ink in it of course), her arms folded across her chest. Her foot tapped on the ground in an irritable way. The woman glared at Naruto-san with such spite. Then, she cracked her knuckles angrily.

Wincing uncontrollably, I just watched as the woman beat the crud out of Naruto-san, and he didn't look so good afterwards...A black-eye, some missing teeth, and a swollen face. That wasn't everything though...I just don't want to inform you readers about his condition...too gruesome to explain...  
"Um...Naruto-san?"  
"Yeah?" he managed to reply wearily.  
"Are you okay?"  
"Barely..." he fell on the floor.

I just watched with confusion. _What just happened?_

"Naruto? Are you here?" the pink haired girl entered the room. "See that wasn't so-OH GEEZ!"

Her emerald eyes became wider and she winced as she looked at Naruto-san, then looked at a confused me.

"Who did that?" the pink haired girl asked me. I shrugged. "I think it was...Tsunade-baa-chan..." I answered, remembering how Naruto-san called her. I didn't know, I don't know these people...

She sighed. "Naruto, what did you do to Tsunade-sama this time?" she picked him up. "And to her," she pointed at me. "She's starting to call her 'Tsunade-baa-chan' already!"  
"Ink. Graffiti on her face. The usual." he responded, but not to why I was calling her "Tsunade-baa-chan". His black eye was starting to heal quickly, and he managed to talk normally. I just decided to watch them argue.

After a good 2 minutes or arguing, Naruto-san finally said something else besides a bunch of excuses, and blaming it on someone named Konohamaru.

"Oh yeah, Sakura-chan," Naruto-san interrupted their argument, pointing at me. Alot of people are pointing at me today, or maybe it's just them.  
"This is-"  
"Uzumaki Kai" I interrupted him.  
"Yeah, that's her-WAIT!" he pointed at me again. I sighed, with my eyes half-lidded.

"You're an Uzumaki...?" he asked me with surprise.

I nodded with a slight grin on my face. The pink-haired girl, or Sakura...I'll just call her Sakura-san, gasped with a surprised expression, while Naruto-san...well...he...

He didn't buy it.

"You're joking," he said, in an offended tone.

I shook my head. "No," I replied. "I wouldn't joke about that kind of thing,"  
"I don't believe you," he replied with a slight glare. Of course, he was in denial.

**

* * *

Ehehe, yeah, I'll just leave off there. Writer's block. **

**I guess that's a cliffhanger for you guys. I kinda don't know what else for him to say...I'm getting ideas.**

**And for the Tsunade thing, I just had to "introduce" a character into the story, and have Sakura argue with Naruto again. And also, I didn't talk about Tsunade the "dirty way" if you know what I mean. It's not like a 9 year old would talk about a woman's chest. I'm just letting you know just in case some perverts were wondering why I didn't write that in.**

**And also, _Accidentally in Love _and _On the Way Down_ by Ryan Cabrera (acoustic version) is slowly taking over my mind. I love those songs though...! IT might slightly affect fanfiction writing.**

**Please tell me if I should do anything else to improve my stories! Reviews are appreciated! (That means more stickers and cookies!)**

**Thanks for reading! **


	6. Proof! Kai's story

**Yay! Another chapter! If this chapter sucks, it's becuase it's 10 at night, and I just had to write this, becuase it would be a not cinch (i dunno) to write this chapter later. And guess what? I has more than 1000 words! GO ME!!!**

**Please enjoy my chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or the characters that are in Naruto. Masashi Mashimoto does. The only things I own are my OC's and this storyline.**

* * *

I just looked at him. He glared. I thought I would've cheered him up by telling the truth (which was usually vice versa, the truth was painful), but apparenlty, it didn't work.

"Are you sure?" Sakura-san asked me. I nodded, and swung my attention back to Naruto-san.

It was definate, he was buried in denial. More truth was to come.

I sighed. "Naruto-san, if you want, I'll prove it."

He hesitated, and thought about it. I could tell. he turned his head back to me.

"Prove it."

I pondered a bit. _What could I do to prove that I'm an Uzumaki?_ I asked myself. _Think, think, THINK!_

"I know about the rest of the family Naruto-san," I began. "If you want, I could tell you,"

He gasped, and so did Sakura-san. The pink-haired girl looked towards Naruto-san, waiting for his reaction. He was in deep thought, not turning back to Sakura-san. She still looked with a slightly concerned look.

"Fine," he replied. "Do you know what happened after Kyuubi attacked?"  
"Lemme think here..." I replied, thinking about what my mother had told me.

"Oh yeah, the family was one of the many that evacuated," I began telling the other blonde. "They were in such a rush, since there were so many of them in the family, that they left someone in Konoha, that's what my mother told me."

Sakura-san gasped, and looked over to Naruto-san, who looked sad. He really looked depressed.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Sakura-san asked him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"I'm..okay Sakura-chan, it's nothing." he reassured her with a little smile. But I could tell she wasn't convinced, it looked like she could see right through it.  
"Naruto," she began, but Naruto-san interrupted her.  
He sighed. "So, I was left here?" he questioned quietly. Naruto-san's once blue jubilant eyes were now dark and more dejecected.

I decided to stay quiet for now. I didn't want to further upset my relative. Sakura-san and Naruto-san were just talking to eachother, with Sakura-san concerned, and Naruto-san, trying to cover it up, saying "Nothing's wrong, don't worry!"

After their little conversation, Sakura-san looked towards me. "So, what happened after that?"

"Well, my mother told me the whole big family split up, to other shinobi countries," I explained. "My parents were the only ones who settled in Kusagakure, and I grew up there."  
"Are there any other Uzumakis in the other countries?" It was Naruto-san's voice that asked me this time.  
"My parents haven't heard from them since the attack, well, that's what they said." I explained.

"So...I've been meaning to ask this for a while Kai," Sakura-san asked me. I was surprised she remembered my name, since all of this talk about the Uzumaki family could've made her forgotten that information.  
"What did you want to ask, Sakura-san?"  
"Well, why are you all alone? Aren't your parents worried?" she asked. I looked down and sighed. "Well,"

* * *

Flashback: Kusagakure 

_"Kai-chan!" a voice behind a blonde called to her. "C'mon! You'll be late, you don't want sensei to get mad on your first day!"_

_"Coming Kasumi-chan!" Kai called back ot her friend._

_The two girls were Kai and Kasumi. Kasumi had long brown hair, and matching browm eyes. She was taller than Kai, but just by a little bit. They were on their way to the Academy in Kusagakure. Kasumi has been at the school for the past year, while Kai was starting that day as a student. She was too young, and she started on her 5th birthday. Kids could only start at the academy if they were 5 or above. It was a regualtion. _

_"So, are you excited today, Kai-chan?" Kasumi asked the greed-eyed blonde. Kai just shrugged. "Well, I guess,"  
"You guess?" Kasumi scoffed. "You **ARE.**"  
"And why is that Kasumi-chan?" The new 5-year-old asked her friend.  
__  
__She chuckled. "Obviously, Seiki-kun is there! He's in my class. I just hope you'll be there in my class also.  
Kai's cheeks began to blush. "I-I don't h-have a-anything to d-do with him!" she stuttered. Seiki was a boy she liked since she met him. Only a few girls liked him, but Kai's crush indeeed was crushing her._

_Kasumi laughed. "Suure," she said sarcastically.  
Kai gave her a mean look. "Anyway, I doubt I'll be in your class. I mean, I'm only starting today, and I only a little bit."__  
"What are you talking about? I taught you everything I know! And besides, your parents are shinobi, right?"  
"Right..."the blonde could only agree.  
"So, they've taught you a bunch of stuff, right?"  
"Yeah..."  
"So, you're probably better than me! I mean, my parents aren't shinobi."_

_"Point taken," Kai replied. "But I doubt I'll be moved up on my first-"  
"Oh look! We're here! Boy, that was fast, right Kai-chan?"_

_Kai could do nothing but sigh. Since Kasumi pointed out that Seiki also took classes at the Academy, Kai wasn't looking forward to it as mich as she did before._

_As Kasumi entered the classroom in the Academy building, she somewhat dragged Kai with her._

_"Sensei! Daisuke-sensei! Wake up!" Kasumi shook the sleeping teacher.  
"Huh? What? Oh, it's you Kasumi," he woke up, looking at the brown eyed girl._

_"Sensei! I have a new student!" Kasumi literally threw Kai at the tired teacher. Ahe fell on the ground and the teacher helped her up.  
"Kasumi," the teacher began.  
"Yeah sensei?  
"She doesn't belong in this class if she's a new student. Besides, she belong with the other beginners." he said pointing to the other classroom. "She's going to the other room."  
"But-"  
"Kasumi."_

_"Fine," the brown haired girl stopped putting up a fight. "I'll walk her there, is that okay Sensei?"  
"Sure, just be back before class starts.""  
"Okay!" she literally jumped with joy. "C'mon Kai-chan!" she grabbed the 5 year old's wrist and ran out the class room._

_"Kasumi-chan, where are we going?" she asked her friend.  
"To the other classroom, duh."_

_"Oh," The blonse replied ot her friend. _

_As Kai learned alot from her first day at the academy, she also learned Kasumi was kinda right. She learned alot of this stuff from her and her parents._

_After a long and tiring day of mostly review for her, it was finally time to go home. Luckily for her, she didn't get move up so quickly, or else she'd have to deal with trying not to embarrass herself in front of Seiki. She sighed as she exited the building, waiting for Kasumi._

_"Hey! Kai-chan! Wait up, will ya?" she yelled to the tired blonde, who was waiting patiently.  
"Kasumi-chan," Kai began. "You were right. Most of the stuff I 'learned' was from my earlier years. I wonder if I could get moved up to your class."  
"I wonder too Kai-chan. Besides, all you have to really do it pass some tests, which are easy by the way." she explained to the intriguied blonde girl.  
Kai smiled at the fact she could be in the same class as Seiki, her crush._

_The two girls finally reached Kai's house, which wasn't so big. "Bye Kasumi-chan!" Kai called out to her brown-haired friend. "I'll see you tomorrow!"  
"Bye Kai-chan!" Kasumi replied loudly._

_Kai, somwhat confused by how silent it was, she opened the door. "Okaa-san, Tou-san! I'm home!" she called. But there was no answer._

_"Okaa-san? Tou-san? Where are you?" she called, until she tripped over something while walking down the small hallway. She gasped._

_It had been her parents, dead on the ground._

* * *

**I'll leave off there, writer's block after midnight.**

**Well, I guess this chapter was long. Longer than the other ones (thank you flashbacks). In the flashback, I kinda used the name Kasumi too much, boy, do I forget the word pronoun. Anyway, I know the flashback kinda took up half of the chapter...sorry about that, it's like 1:30 in the morning right now...**

**notes:**

**1.) In my story, Kusagakure's minimal student age is 5. I dunno why, but it turns out I didn't do so good at the math portion of this story...so I kinda turned it from 6 to 5.  
****2.) Kasumi is the name if Misty in the original _Pocket Monsters_, or Japanese version of _Pokemon_. I couldn't think of a name...so I used that since nothing really stuck to me as much as that did.**

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my chapter. I know, the italics in the flashback hurt my eyes too, but it's for the sake of the story.**

**Review PLEASE? I have more stickers...and cookies...wait, Angie ate them all. Darn you Angie! (I'm joking, I still have a few cookies left...) But stickers are a plenty!**


	7. To Ichiraku! It's Ramen Time!

**Yeah, this is the 7th chapter! w00T! I noticed recently that the latest chapters are always the ones with lower hits (and I know the reason), and what's cool is that the hits for chapter 6 are like 41. I find than an accomplishment! Go ME! (I know, I'm kinda slow...hehe)**

**Well, I'm aiming for at least 1000 words per chapter, since all of my chapters were in the 300-500 word range, until I got to chapter 6. THAT was alot to type people. Thanks to all of you who reviewed!!! **

**Please enjoy! I worked hard! (And if I start writing weird, it's becuase another song as occupied ringing in my ears: Face Down by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus acoustic version...it's a good song!)**

* * *

Sakura-san gasped. Naruto-san just stared, and I looked down. Indeed, recalling these memories really hurt me. 

"I'm so sorry," Sakura-san said to me. I looked up at her emerald eyes, they were conforting, and she looked liek she really felt sympathy for me. "I'm sorry you had to go through that,"

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Sakura-san," I replied to her. There was a slight silence, unitl...

"Hey, why don't we go got something to eat, huh?" Naruto-san asked us.  
"Well, I guess so...I didn't eat anything yet so okay." Sakura-san replied to my blonde relative.

Right before I was about to say something, my stomach growled. At least the pains went away. I nodded. "Okay,"

Later, we were walking in the village. I clung onto Naruto-san (literally), and looked at ym suroundings: alot or unfamiliar things and people. They looked at me weird, some kind people smiling at me.

"Naruto," Sakura-san began. "Where are we going?"  
"Where do you think?" he asked his pink haired friend.  
"Ichiraku, right?"  
"Got it!"  
"Naruto! That stuff is unhealthy! Do you really think that's good for Kai?"

I was listening until something caught my attention. I spelled something good, really good...I don't know what it was, but we neared a house thingy with a banner on it. I didn't know what it said, since I don't know how to read.

Naruto-san, while still talking to Sakura-san about something else, sat in one of the stools. _Yes! _I thought to myself. _It smells so good..._ I could tell Sakura-san was unwilling to, but I could tell Naruto-san was thinking the opposite.

"Hey Old Man!" Naruto-san greeted the...old man in a peculiar way. "Oh, hey Naruto!' he replied.

As they talked, I decided to look around this place. It wasn't that big, nor was it extremely small. There were 2 other clumsy workers in the back. I quickly zoned out while Naruto-san was talking to...the old man. It smelled really good in here, that could've been the reason why I'm zoning out. I listened into some fragments of their conversation, but I didn't really mind. There was one that cought my attention though, and it was pretty obvious why.

"So, Naruto, who's the little girl?" he asked Naruto-san and pointed at me. I looked at Naruto-san, and he looked straight back at me.  
"Well, this is umm...uh..." he figeted in his chair._ Don't tell me he forgot my name!_ I thought since it looked like he forgot.  
"Wait...is that your KID?!" He asked Naruto-san with a gesture of surprise.  
"NO! SHE'S NOT MINE! I MEAN SHE'S NOT-"  
"And who's the lucky lady? Is it her?" he asked in a sort of teasing way. Sakura-san blushed, and she protested. "No! She's not ours-I mean we're not together or anything!" she denied the old man's conjecture.

As they kept denying that my parentage came from them, I decided to help them out. I knew they were at a loss of words, so...

"Excuse me old man," I interrupted them. All 3 or them turned to me and looked at me. "I'm not Naruto-san and Sakura-san's child. I'm his cousin," I stated to the old man.  
"Yeah! We're cousins! That's the word." Naruto-san said to the old man.  
"Cousin?" he asked me. "Aren't you an orphan Naruto?" he asked Naruto-san. I looked at him, and he replied to the old man.  
"Yeah,"  
"We found her right outside of the village right before a mission." Sakura-san added. "She looked like she was in really bad shape, so we decided to take her in."

I listened. _Maybe they really do care about me..._I concluded. _Maybe they're not just going to give me some food and let me off into the forest again..._

As I pondered about this, the old man, Naruto-san and Sakura-san kept up a conversation. I decided to zone out again.

"Kai, Kai?" Naruto-san called me as I zoned back in. "Earth to Kai? Are you there?"  
"Huh?" I asked as I looked around.  
"What kind of ramen do you want?" Sakura-san asked me.  
"I don't know...I've never had ramen before." I replied.

Naruto-san gasped. "You've never had ramen before?!" he asked in a loud tone. I shook my head timidly. He just stared at me. And I stared back. Naruto-san then started rambling on about how ramen is an essential need for the human body...or something like that. I could see Sakura-san slapping her forehead. "Naruto," she sternly said. Naruto-san kept rambling.  
"Naruto,"  
More rambling.  
"Naruto..."  
Even more rambling.  
"NARUTO!" Sakura-san got mad. She clenched her fist and punched him in the face in mid-sentence. My eyes widened. He fell at least 5 meters away from his seat; he also flipped a few times.

"What was that for Sakura-chan?" he asked from a distance. She closed her eyes and let out a "hmph"  
"Naruto, you were rambling again." she said. "It got really annoying."  
"Oh, sorry," he chuckled as he made way towards his seat. "I guess I got carried away,"  
"JUST CARRIED AWAY?!" She yelled at him. As they argued (or more like Sakura-san yelling at Naruto-san), I talked to the old man.

"They argue too much...or is it just Sakura-san?" I asked him. He sighed.  
"I don't really know, but they are a good couple aren't they?" I laughed a little when Sakura-san heard him.  
"WHAT?" she asked angrily. "A GOOD COUPLE?!"  
"EH?" I heard Naruto-san reply the same way.  
"Yeah, you two argue like a married couple, well, sorta," the old man replied with a chuckle.

"Aww, I want my ramen now!" he crossed his arms and pouted like a kid. I laughed in my head. _He acts like someone my age would. _I made fun of Naruto-san's behavior.  
"Haha, okay Naruto," he replied to my immature "cousin" as I put it. Maybe when he asked me, I'll just say what Naruto-san ordered. Afterall, I didn't want my "cousin" to start rambling on again, and possibly get more than punched in the face by Sakura-san.

Finally, after a few minutes on Sakura-san deciding what to get, he finally turned to me. "What would you want little girl?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back, and replied "I'll just have what Naruto-san's having," They looked at me. "Are you sure? I mean, he eats alot," Sakura-san asked me with a little smirk.  
"Are you calling ME fat?" he turned and questioned the pink-haired girl.  
"Well, you will be if you eat too much ramen!"  
"I'm sorry, but I'm not the one who tries to get on a diet!"

I just looked at them. Now that I think about it, the old man is right. Whenever I'd go over Kasumi-chan's house, her parents would argue over the silliest things even a 5-year-old could solve. They really do argue like a married couple. They remind me of my parents sometimes. I zoned out, remembering my life back in Kusagakure, Kasumi-chan, and just about everything else I left behind. I sighed until the old man asked me "Are you sure?" I nodded. "Okay! Coming!" he replied to us.

Just sitting there, I just decided to think. I've been thinking alot more lately, haven't I? Well, looking around, I felt like putting my head down. I fell into a sort of sleep for a good 5 minutes until a good smell came to me. _What is that? _I asked until I noticed a bowl in front of me.  
"There's your ramen!" he said to me. I smiled. "Oh...Thank you," I replied.  
I looked at it with curiousity. I've never seen anything like it...noodles in a brown hot water (A/N: the broth, if you got the wrong idea), and meat in it. It looked good, I guess I could eat it. I looked around and saw a bunch of chopsticks. I took one and broke them in half, and then placed them in my hand the right way (after all, someone who's 9 years old should know how to eat, right?). I picked up a bunch or noodles and...

"Wow! This stuff is good!" I said boisterously as I stuffed more meat and noodles in my mouth.  
"I told you, didn't I?" he asked me. I didn't mind his question, and just ate more...like a pig.  
Sakura-san giggled a little bit. "How cute, she's just like you Naruto," she said to him.  
"No!" he said to Sakura-san playfully. "I can eat more than she can!"  
"Naruto, that's not what I-"  
"IKATAKIMASU!" he yelled as he started to eat.

She sighed. "Well, I might as well eat too," she said quietly and ate slower and calmer then Naruto-san and I. In the 15 minutes or so that we ate ramen, Naruto-san and I sort of made our own little competition or how much ramen we could eat. Turns out, we met our matches, Naruto-san: 15 bowls. Me- 15 bowls. You would think it was a tie, right? But...there was a little problem.

"Haha! I win Kai!" he self proclaimed himself the winner.  
"What?! That's not fair Naruto-san, I ate as many bowls as you did!" I whined. With reasoning.  
"So? I still won."  
"Yeah, by **one noodle**. Call it a tie Naruto." Sakura-san tried to help, but all he said was:  
"Too bad!"

I crossed my arms and pouted. "No fair!" Naruto-san laughed, and then I heard something.

"Naruto-niichan!"

* * *

**YES! I HIT MORE THAN 1000 WORDS! W00T! Notes below:**

**You guys...I'm sorry from some OOC-ness (out of characterness, I have to keep reminding myself that), but it's the only way it could fit. Besides, it's in Kai's POV. She might see things in a totally different way then who they really are...so sorry if it doesn't please you guys...**

**And there's my attempt at a cliffhanger, but it's pretty obvious who it is, right?**

**Please review, and if you don't, thanks for reading! I really appreciate people reading my stuff!**


	8. A nice conversation: Sakura and Kai

**I know...stupid chapter title..**

**Well, I finally updated...yeah. I finally got over my writer's block..sorta. It was so hard to write this chapter...I'm sorry if it sucks...but I had to finish it before this chapter's "life" would go away. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy it...took a while.**

* * *

"Naruto-niichan!" a voice called us.

"Oh, hey Konohamaru," Naruto-san called to the boy.

He had spikey black hair and a headband, just like Naruto-san and Sakura-san's, except it was blue, and it had the same symbol. He wore a really long scarf, which was blue, and had a pastel green long sleeved shirt. He also had a pair of grey pants, and a pair of blue shoes that didn't entirely cover his foot, just like Naruto-san's and Sakura-san's (seriously, where does everyone get THESE shoes?).

As I watched Naruto-san and...what's his name...Konohamaru-san, talking about stuff..looking really stupid. I slowly walked over to Sakura-san, so I wouldn't be caught with them, until Konohamaru-san noticed me.

"Naruto-niichan," he began. I knew it, he was going to ask about me. Since Sakura-san wasn't too near to them, I still kept walking over to her, maybe if I could get closer and MAYBE not let Naruto-san see me, Konohamaru-san might not notice. "Who's that?"

He pointed towards Sakura-san. Luckily, I hid behind her.

"Who?"  
"Her!" his finger still by Sakura-san.  
"Konohamaru, that's Sakura-chan,"  
"I KNOW THAT!"  
"Then who are you talking about?"  
"HER!!!" Konohamaru-san finally found me. I gulped. I'm in for it, I HATE it when people ask about me.

"Oh," Naruto-san chuckled. "That's Kai, my..." It looked like he forgot the word again.  
"I'm Naruto-san cousin," I walked towards him. "My name is Kai,"  
"Naruto-niichan, you have a...COUSIN?" he asked him astonishingly. "I thought you were an orphan,"  
"We found her right before a mission yesterday,"  
"Yeah!" Naruto-san said. "Yesterday!"

"Naruto-san," I poked him.  
"Yeah Kai?"  
"Why does he call you 'Naruto-niichan'?"

"Well," Naruto-san began. "You know me, I'm so totally awesome, and-"  
"NARUTO!" Sakura-san elbowed him right in the stomach. "Don't. Start. Rambling,"  
"Oh...hehe, right Sakura-chan," Naruto-san gave a nervous chuckle. "Sorry,"

As Naruto-san and Sakura-san were arguing (as usual), I glanced at Konohamaru-san, and was looking straight at me. I raised a brow and turned back to Naruto-san.  
"So..Can I call you 'Naruto-niichan'?" I asked him.  
"I..guess..." he replied.

I guessed it was my turn to ask about someone. "Naruto-niichan," I used my new name for him. "Who's that?" I mimiced Konohamaru-san.  
"Kai, this is-" Naruto-niichan was interrupted by Konohamaru-san  
"You can call me Konohamaru," he stepped in front of Naruto-niichan right in front of me.  
"Okay then..." I replied while slowly..backing..away.  
"Yeah.." Sakura-san came in. "Well, it's about time I'm leaving, Kai, you wanna come with me?" she asked. I knew she had something in mind...I saw that mischevous glint in her eyes.

I thought about it, and the first thing that came to mind was _Konohamaru is scary. Let's go! _

"Okay Sakura-san! Wait up!" I ran after her. I finally caught up to her and began to walk.  
"Kai, have you ever...liked a boy before?" Sakura-san asked me.  
"Oh..yeah..." I replied as an image of the last time I saw Seiki-kun appreared in my mind. I felt my cheeks heat up slightly in embarrasment. _Where is she going with this?_ I asked myself.

"Why?" I asked her. I had a feeling she was going to ask some really embarrasing questions, but that wasn't the case. There was a slight silence as we walked until she chuckled quietly.  
"Kai...I think Konohamaru likes you," she told me. I raised a brow in confusion.  
"Well, isn't he supposed to like me? I mean, he and I just met...it wouldn't be all that nice to dislike a person when you first meet them, right?"  
"No no Kai," she said to me. "I meant.._like _like you,"  
I gasped. "Nah..I don't think so," I said quickly to change the subject. A question popped into my head, so I decided to ask Sakura-san.  
"Sakura-san," I asked her. "Tell me, did you like a boy before too?"

She gasped, then sighed. "Actually," she began as she stopped walking for some reason. "Yeah,"  
"What was his name?" I asked her. I wanted to know more. _Why did she stop?_ I wanted to know.  
Sakura-san looked at the ground beneath us before answering my question.  
"His name was...Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke," I saw her emerald eyes become glossy.

_Uchiha...Uchiha..why did that name sound familiar?_

"Oh," I replied. "Does he live here?"  
"No, he used to though...2 years ago, he defected from this viillage,"  
"Defected?" I asked, not knowing the term.  
"It means he left and betrayed the village...but Sasuke-kun left for another reason,"  
_Sasuke-kun?_ I thought. _I wonder how importnat he was to her..._

"Sasuke-kun left becuase he was in search of power." she said. "He wanted it so much, he abandoned his friendships,"  
"Oh.." I said with sadness. I thought like that would be Kasumi-chan abandoning all of our friends and I, just to be more powerful.  
"It was like we, Naruto and I, didn't mean anything to him," she continued. Sakura-san sighed.

"So, do you still like him Sakura-san?" I questioned.  
"I'm not sure anymore Kai," she said. "I'm so mixed up now. I mean, he used to be my academy crush, he was on my genin team, and now he's with another village which we're at war with,"  
"What about Naruto-niichan?" I asked her. Sakura-san turned to me. "What do you mean?"  
"Naruto-niichan, I mean, was he on your team too?"

"Yeah," she chuckled. "I remember back then, it was almost 3 years ago, he used to have a crush on me while we were in the academy, he was such an idiot,"  
I giggled. "What else about Naruto-niichan? I'd want to know about my cousin,"  
Sakura-san laughed. "Okay, like I told you, he was an idiot, and he hasn't changed since."  
"Really?"  
"Oh yeah, but the bad thing about it was that I used to look down on him, I mean, I'd be so busy chasing after Sasuke-kun that I'd ignore Naruto,"  
"Ignore Naruto-niichan? How could you NOT ignore him?" I asked. Seriously, it was hard to ignore someone dressed in orange.  
"Remember, Sasuke-kun kept me away, but I never really appreciated him until the first time we took the Chuunin Exams,"  
Even if I didn't know what the Chuunin Exams were, I didn't care, I just wanted to know more about Naruto-niichan.

It was really interesting.

* * *

**O my gosh...I didn't do as good as I usually do...I was in a rush...it probably sucks though...no real cliffhanger for now.**

**I was also thinking about this fanfic to have no REAL pairings...I mean, I'm finding it sorta hard to write a NaruSaku fic, and I'm DEFINATELY NOT going to make it SasuSaku. NONONO!!! (Sorry SasuSaku fans..I just don't likethat couple for alot of random reasons)**

**Also...I took so many scenes from different shows and stuff (like the elbowing part from _Storm Hawks_, and etc.) DON'T ASK!!! I was so bored at 10 a few nights ago...so...I decided to use that part from that show Don't kill me. PLEASE.**

**I'm appreciating reviews...I know I need alot now... . I need help..**

**I hope you enjoyed that.**


	9. A peculiar person

**Hey guys! Sorry to keep you waiting...but I don't go on the computer that much since I'm limited 2 hours, so here's Chapter 9 of Reunions.**

**Also..I'm having metal breakdown..so I'm planning to do the split POV (point of view) concept again...so yeah...If it confuses you..I'm telling you, since it's not really THAT obvious when you read it unless you read this. I'm also planning to write another fic along side this one, since the fic I'm planning to write about focuses on Kai's life in Konoha...and it goes in a deeper detail about Kai, and not the story (about her time in the academy...as a genin team..yeah)**

**So here you go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Sakura-san and I really shared a bond after that talk. It went from boys to Naruto-niichan in particular, then...girl stuff I guess. I mean, whenever we'd talk about that stuff around Naruto-niichan, he wouldn't understand. (Don't feel like elaborating) 

My life's been better since I met Naruto-niichan and Sakura-san. Never did I have to search through dirt to find food for a week..nor did I have to feel pain from other strangers. Also, they enrolled me into the academy, and I actually learned something on my first day. I met so many nice friends, including Satomi-kun, he's a very nice kid, even though alot of girls in the class like him, he doesn't shoo them off. Instead...he becomes their friend. I don't _like_ like him, but he's nice.

One thing I found strange was the Konohamaru didn't want me to add any suffixes to his name. Also, he liked to talk to me. I still find it strange that he doesn't leave me alone sometimes.

It was until about a week later that something ACTUALLY happened though. My life was mediocre..until...

"NARUTO-NIICHAN!!!" a familiar voice called out. It had been Konohamaru, apparently shouting to us as if he were on fire. He ran as fast as a rabbit, and when he approached Naruto-niichan, Sakura-san and I, he was actually in a serious tone...which wasn't that often.

"Naruto-niichan!" he shouted.

"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto-niichan greeted with his usual greeting.  
"Naruto-niichan! Sakura-niichan! This is serious!"  
"What's wrong, Konohamaru?" Sakura-san asked the ebony-haired boy.

"You guys...news from Tsunade-baachan!" he said out of breath.

"Is it an emergency?" Sakura-san asked him.  
"She..said.." Konohamaru tried to speak,but his panting got in the way.  
"What?! What did she say?!" Naruto-niichan was getting impatient. "C'mon Konohamaru, spit it out!"

"Fine, FINE!" Konohamaru replied. "It's about...Uchiha Sasuke,"

Sakura-san gasped at the name, and so did Naruto-niichan. My eyes widened slightly, and I knew Naruto-niichan and Sakura-san had a little history with the familiar name.

"..What about..Sasuke..?" Naruto-niichan asked Konohamaru with spite in his tone. Apparently, Naruto-niichan was serious too...in total contrast to his usual mood: Happy, Go-lucky and clueless.

Konohamaru's tome became a bit more timid after Naruto-niichan replied to his answer. It looked like he knew what was about to happen, since of course, he knew Naruto-niichan better than I ever will.

"Tsunade-baachan said he was spotted around the village a few days ago," he continued. "He didn't try anything though,"

I spotted Sakura-san through the corner of my eye, she didn't look so good. I saw her jade eyes become glistening with tears as the memories she told me about began to rush back to her like a stampede of wild bulls.

"Do you have anymore news regarding...Sasuke-kun?" Sakura-san asked the boy. She was eager to know anything else, since she cared for him still.

"No, Sakura-niichan," Konohamaru replied. "That all I heard."  
"Oh...Well, thanks for telling us anyway," she sighed.

"Sakura-san," I began as the pink-haired girl turned towards me.  
"Aren't you supposed to get the trafficking report for Tsunade-baachan?" I asked since Sakura-san told me she recieved the report from these 2 guys at the village gate every 2 days. Also, I couldn't stop calling her Tsunade-baachan...I know it's not nice to say to the Hokage, but I couldn't help it.  
"Oh...yeah, thanks Kai," she replied with a smile. "I almost forgot,"

Sakura-san then started to walk the other way towards the gate of the village.

"Well, I'll be going, I'll meet up with you guys later," she said waving. "Kai, you wanna come?"

I nodded and walked toward Sakura-san. I waved back at my cousin and Konohamaru.

_Bye..._ I said silently.

While walking through the streets of the village (well, more like clinging...I still haven't gotten over that.), people's reaction didn't change.

Staring.

After being here for about a week or two, I sorta got used to it. But whatever.

I recognized a few of the people, some of my classmates from the academy, the old man making a delivery from the ramen shop (which by the way I still go to with Naruto-niichan.), and alot of people I see everyday walking.

But one person I didn't recognize. I didn't recognize some people, but this person was different. He had dark black eyes and raven coloured hair. And he was tall.

He was scary.

I clung onto Sakura-san even more, still staring at the raven-haired stranger. He looked strangely familiar though...I don't remember why, but something clicked in my mind. _Why did this stranger look like...?_

_

* * *

_

I had made it into the village, and nobody has recognized me yet. Walking through the village crowd (of which I barely recognized myself), I began to search for people I COULD recognize.

Well, basicaly, there was nobody I could recognize, but one girl really caught my attention.

Pink hair + Green eyes Sakura. I added it up as I realized that Sakura WAS the only person I know with pink hair and green eyes. As I noticed her walking down the road, I also saw a little girl with blonde hair...and green eyes.

A disturbing thought crawled into my mind as the blonde hair and green eyes registered in my mind.

_No way..._ I thought to myself. _It's not possible...Naruto..and SAKURA?! WITH A KID?!  
_

I couldn't believe it. It was almost impossible for them to have a kid...we're only 15 for crying out loud! There was no way that they could've done that. I sought for more rational reasons, like one of Konohamaru's friends..who seem to like clinging on to Sakura like a helpless child. Or maybe a random person who Sakura apparently knows and...nevermind.

Finally erasing all of my assumptions and conjectures, I finally recognized the little girl. It was the same one in the forest! My expression remained apathetic though, and the casual observer wouldn't even think about thinking I was thinking those thoughts.

I decided to move on, after all, we'll meet up eventually.

* * *

"Izumo-san," Sakura-san began while talking to the familiar face I see every 2 days.  
"How's the traffic?" 

"It's normal, not too heavy, but there was this one guy..." Izumo-san told her. "I don't remember what he looks like though,"  
Sakura san stood quietly as Izumo-san ket on telling us what happened.  
"I looked at the guy, and he looked back. I was about to ask him something, but I was knocked out for some reason. The next thing I knew when I came to, he was gone,"

"Oh...it would've helped if Kotetsu-san weren't sick," she said.  
Izumo-san nodded in agreement. "Yeah, or maybe he's at home SAYING he's sick to skip border patrol," the brown haired man sighed. "I don't know why he would, I mean, it's not that hard."

"True," Sakura-san replied. "Well, I'll see you later," she waved to them, and I followed.

While walking through the village streets, and by looking at all the people, I just remembered what I wanted to ask Sakura-san right after we got the trafficking report.  
"Sakura-san?" I asked to get her attention.  
"Yes Kai?" she replied.

"While we were walking before, right before we went to Izumo-san," I began. "I saw a peculiar person in the crowd."  
Sakura-san gave a confused look. "A peculiar person?"  
"Yeah, he was tall, had raven coloured hair, dark black eyes, and was really tall. And scary. Really scary,"

Sakura-san gasped at the desciption, but me, I was cluless. I was hoping for an explanation, but I knew better than to be nosy.

So, I stayed quiet until we met up with Naruto-niichan.

* * *

**Ahh...sucky cliffhanger. And a pretty sucky chapter. I'm loosing me inspiration... (sighs) Well, at least I got this one finished. **

**Sasuke's a BIT TOO OOC. Sorry about that. I had cookies...so I had to change Sasuke's character cuz inside..he really does care. And maybe his mind really becomes temporarily unstable when he thinks strange thoughts like that. Who knows?! (Besides Masashi Kishimoto, of course...)**

**And for the cliffyhanger, I know, you probably know who the person is...I practically told you.**

**Thanks for reading! Review if you can!**


	10. Recollection: Naruto and the Kyuubi

**(I updated fast.)**

**Wow...Chapter 10 already. xD Waiting for the new episode of Naruto to come on...while watching Spongebob!!! (Sheldon is a funny name, don't you think so?!)**

**Okay, this is gonna be a hard chapter to write. So, I'll put the Krabby Patty "recipe"**

**1 pinch of salt  
****3 teaspoons of chopped onions  
****1 cup of love  
****4 heaping pounds of ground...plankton?!**

**It's a fake recipe, but Plankton was reciting it, so I jotteted it down. Smart, aren't I?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I know who does (one of the little things I DO know.), it's Masashi Koshimoto's property. The only things I own are the characters you haven't seen or heard of in the original _Naruto, _and this plot.**

**enjoy!**

* * *

As we neared Naruto-niichan (who was supposed to wait for us...but got bored and went to Ichiraku ramen), Sakura-san was in a rush...since we were more like running than walking. 

"Kai, stay with Naruto," she said to me in an urgent tone.  
"Sakura-chan, where are you going?"  
"I'll explain soon, jsut stay put!" Sakura-san ran off, in the direction of Tsunade-baachan's tower.

"Hey Kai, do you know anything about this?" Naruto-niichan asked me.

I shook my head, and replied to my cousin's question.

"Nope, when we got the trafficking report from Izumo-san, he said there was a person that knocked him out right before he was gonna ask something," I explained.

Naruto-niichan was listening intentively, which doesn't happen often unless he's listening to something he thinks is important.

"After, I told Sakura-san that I saw a peculiar person, which I did."  
"What did the person look like?" Naruto-niichan asked. "Maybe that's why she left,"

"Maybe. Well, he was tall, had raven coloured hair...dark black eyes, was tall and was REALLY scary."

Naruto-niichan had the same reaction as Sakura-san, except with more hate. I could see in his expression, it was filled with alot of anger. As I looked at him, he sighed.

We didn't really talk alot right there, until I asked him something.  
"Y'know Naruto-niichan," I asked.  
"Yeah?" he asked.

"Sakura-san and I were talking for a little bit a few days ago, and she told me about everything in her genin team," I began, preparing to ask my question.  
"Oh really?" he said. "What did she say about me?"  
"Sakura-san said you were a total idiot, and you had a crush on her," I giggled.  
"Haha, I remember those days," Naruto-niichan said to me. "I'd also hate Sasuke so much," he added.

"Yeah, but she did say...that she looked down on you, and that wasn't any different from alot of people in the village, " I remember our conversation together. "Even the grown-ups didn't like you,"

Naruto-niichan sighed.

"The thing I wanted to ask was...why?"  
He sighed again, this time, looking down at the ground.  
"Kai, I'm not so sure if you wanna hear it though,"  
"Huh?" I questioned my cousin. "Why?"

"I'm just saying, I mean-"  
"It's okay, Naruto-nii-chan," I interrupted.  
"Well, that's the reason why all of the villagers hated me,"

"H-hated?" I asked. Not liking was one thing. HATING was another.  
"Yeah, and I'll tell you why,"

I shut my mouth just to listen to my older cousin. I could tell he was reluctant to tell me.

"Everyone hated me...becuase, I contain the Kyuubi no Yoko, or the Nine-tailed Fox,"  
I gasped. _So, he contains the beast, _I thought. _It was him...the one mother was talking about...  
_"The Kyuubi...?" I whispered.  
"Yeah..." he responded to my whisper. He didn't seem to happy about it.

"But, my mother said that the Yodaime Hokage said that he wanted that person to be praised as a hero. Why would they hate you?"  
"They treat me as the Kyuubi itself," he answered. "The villagers think that I'm the one that desolated the village, they treat me as the culprit,"

"Oh..." I replied.  
"You don't get it, do you?"  
"Just a little," I answered.

"Okay, you know the story of the Ugly Duckling?" Naruto-niichan asked me.

I nodded, but I wondered how a story my parents used to tell me was going to explain anything.  
"Well, you know how everyone hated the duckling just becuase he was ugly?"  
Once again, I nodded.  
"That's just what the villagers did." Naruto-niichan explained. "They shunned me, insulted me, and even doubted my dreams to become Hokage some day, just because I had Kyuubi,"

"Hokage?" I asked, and he nodded. Than, he continued.  
"But what was different from the story...was that the duckling knew why everyone hated him. Me, I didn't find out until I was 12."  
"12 years?"

Flashback:

_"The Third Hokage made a decree about what happened when the Kyuubi attacked," Mizuki told Naruto. He had an evil gesture on his face, with a devilish smile.  
"A...decree?" the blonde boy asked his sensei.  
"Don't tell him Mizuki!" Iruka shouted at his fellow instructor._

_"It's a decree you don't know about,"  
"What is this decree?" Naruto demmanded. He wanted to know.  
Once again, Iruka attempted to stop him. "Don't! Mizuki!"_

_As Mizuki went on, and Iruka kept trying to stop him, he finnaly stopped, but finished what he wanted to say._

_"You possess Kyuubi, you ARE Kyuubi!_

"So there. That's it," he sighed.  
"I don't hate you," I said to him. "I mean, I see you as a hero too. If it weren't for you, I'd probably be dead, maybe not even been born."  
"Really?" he asked. "I've always took it as a bad thing," Naruto-niichan sighed.  
"The Yodaime Hokage didn't take it as a bad thing," I said.

"True,"

"Naruto! Naruto!" I saw Sakura-san running towards us.  
"Sakura-chan?" he asked. "What's wrong?"  
She ran up to him, and whispered something in his ear. It was loud enough for me to hear, but soft enough for the people aorund couldn't.

"Sasuke-kun's in the village!" she said.  
"What? Sasuke?" Naruto-niichan gasped. "In the village?"  
"Yes!"  
"You know, he could be trying something to destory the village," he whispered back.

I just looked up at them with confusion. Sakura-san grabbed Naruto-niichan's wrist and ran back towards the Hokage tower, "C'mon!" she looked back at me and said. "C'mon Kai!"

I ran towards her, and followed her and a psyched-out Naruto-niichan to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

**Yet another rushed stupid chapter. Okay, I'm eating a tootsie roll tootsie pop, Cherry flavored. **

**And if you're wondering where the _Ugly Duckling _concept came from, I was looking for my friend's _Chobits _mange set, and I came across a book called _The Ugly Duckling _and I decided to read it. The first thing that came to my mind was "OMAGAHH!!! Reminds me of how Naruto was like." that kind of thinking is inspiring a plan for another story, if Naruto and Sasuke get transported here...in my town. xD**

**Also, I'm sorry, but in my opinion, this chapter's confusing...Yeah..I don't know if the flashback increased word count, but I put it cuz I typed it out with Naruto talking...and it sounded so weird. xD**

**OoOo...I was watching _One Piece_ on Saturday, and for some reason, I came up with an awesome ending for this story. I'm not gonna spoil it, but it's sad...actiony...and sad. suicide's included. Don't try to figure it out, cuz that would only ruin your experience with reading this thingy. Unless you're so super smart...or that I told you. Either way...It's sad. xP**

**I hoope you enjoyed this chapter, even if I didn't. I needed her to know somehow. (and I'd like some reviews...PLEASE?! It makes me feel loved and make my chapters a bit more understandable) (thanks)**


	11. That's what friends are for, right?

**YAR! Sorry about the slow update, in total contrast to the other one. Anyway, it was because**

**1.) I took Tennis for like a week. I have to make one day up next week since there's no camp for the holiday.  
2.) Laptop's (finally) fixed. YAY!  
3.) I've been busy with other various things.  
4.) Writer's block.**

**Now that my brother's are gone until Wed or next week, I have the laptop all to myself, and can actually update in the morning (which I usually do) AND night.(ALONE!) I feel so happy now that I'm not in the hot...blistering...unforgiving sun. I've finally figured out what to do (I just did actually) while eating Honey BBQ wings for breakfast this morning (Dont' ask. I eat whatever I can for breakfast.). So, I've finally took the time to update.**

**I HOPE you enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Naruto's Masashi Kishimoto's. Everything else not in original storyline is MINE. **

* * *

As Sakura-san opened the door to Tsunade-baachan's office, a wave of fear crashed over me. It was the same fear I felt when I saw that person in the forest, and the person in the crowd before we got the trafficking report. I was feeling nervous too, probably because I was standing just a few feet away from the Hokage. 

I wasn't feeling well altogether, so I clung onto Naruto-niichan tightly. Everything was scary, especially this strange feeling I had.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura-san began speaking to the Godaime Hokage.  
"Oh, Sakura, you're here," the older blonde replied.  
"Sakura-chan said that--" Naruto-niichan tried to say, but Sakura-san slapped his mouth. "Shut it Naruto,"  
"Tsunade-sama..." Sakura-san began.

I didn't pay much attention to the conversation Sakura-san, Naruto-niichan and Tsunade-baachan were having. All I really worried about were these strange feelings. My stomach churned as I clung onto my tall cousin, afraid. I dont' know what it was though, but it only became worse when I noticed something in the shadows. Wait..not something..someONE. Someone was just there, looking at us. I know Naruto-niichan and Sakura-san didn't notice, but the look just sent shivers down my spine.

"Come out now...Sasuke," Tsunade-baachan called the direction I was looking at, paralyzed in fear. As soon as the Godaime's command was met, that someone just there departed from the shadows in a cold evil fashion. My eyes widened in disbelief as I heard Sakura-san gasp. I looked at her while still clinging onto Naruto-niichan, tightening my grip.

His hair: Raven coloured. Eyes: Cold and Dark. Height: Tall. Over all appearance: REALLY scary. That person was familiar...he was...

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura-san ran up to him and hugged him. I noticed him give an embarrased expression, his eyes widened and a little blush on his cheeks.  
"S-Sakura," he stammered. Even though most of my fear was there, some of it went away, since I noticed he had a soft spot for Sakura-san.  
"Hey! Sasuke!" Naruto-niichan walked over. If he did, that meant I had to also.  
"Oh, Naruto," he just said.  
"Haha! I would've expected for that hair of yours to grown and not stick up, y'know, like a chicken's--" Naruto-niichan's head got hit really hard by Sakura-san.

"Naruto! Don't badmouth him when he's right here!" she yelled.  
"Geez, you haven't changed much, dobe," he said to him.  
"W-What'd you say teme?!" Naruto-niichan yelled back.  
"Guys! Stop!" Sakura-san halted them. Naruto-niichan stood back with his arm crossed, while Sasuke-san smirked.

I still felt uncomfortable around Sasuke-san, but little by little, I loosened up a bit. As they talked, I wouldn't stop clinging onto Naruto-niichan. Still, I didn't feel to good.

Sasuke-san took one glance at me, but all it took was one glance. That one glance made me remember my mother. He looked just like her...I practically saw her in him.

My eyes widened and I grimaced as I felt tears form in my eyes. He made me remember that day. My birthday. I began to sob uncontrollably, and I let go of Naruto-niichan. He turned towards me.

"Kai? Kai!" I heard him shout while I ran out of the room in tears. I couldn't bear it, I couldn't let them see me crying. I kept running, recieving stares from the passing people in the tower, and pushed some away that were near me. I ran through the village, still sobbing unintentionally.

* * *

**3rd person POV (I dunno what it's called)**

"What the hell did you do, Sasuke?!" Naruto screamed at the raven haired boy. He stood there, with the same, cold apathetic face.  
"I didn't do anything you idiot!" he retaliated. "I looked at her once, and she started crying!"  
Naruto and Sasuke kept arguing. "I'm gonna find Kai!" Sakura said to them. They didn't look like they were listening anyway, so she left.

Meanwhile, Kai was sitting on the campus bench near the exit of the village. She huddled herself up and cried. Cried out tears that represented how she missed her family, how she missed her friends. Tears that could get the best of her. Someone walked up to her, but she didn't notice until they tapped her shoulder.

"Kai-chan?" a familiar voice came to her.  
"S-Satomi-kun?" she asked, looking at her classmate with glossy emerald eyes. "What are y-you doing h-here?"  
"I was just walking around, and I saw you here crying. what are you doing here?"  
She turned away. "I don't wanna talk about it."  
"Please Kai-chan?" Satomi pleaded to his friend.

Kai sighed. "Fine." Satomi gave a small smile to her, and she smiled back.  
"Well, I was with Sakura-san and Naruto-niichan, and we went to the Hokage tower." she began, sniffling. "And there was this one person there, who apparently they know,"  
Satomi sat next to her on the bench, and listened to Kai's story.

"His name was Uchiha Sasuke," she remembered the name Sakura had given her. "And he was there in the Hokage tower. I felt fear come over me, so I clung onto him,"  
Kai continued. "As soon as he glanced at me once, I saw my mother. He looked just like her."  
"Is she...dead?" Satomi asked the blonde girl.  
Kai felt ears in her eyes form once again. "So is my father. They were murdered."  
"I'm sorry Kai-chan," he said. "I'm so sorry I asked."

"No, it's okay." Kai looked at Satomi. "It's about time I opened up to someone,"

As soon as Sakura found Kai, she was sitting on the bench, her legs crossed (Indian style), laughing. Another boy next to her she didn't know was telling a joke.  
"Kai?" she called.  
"Oh, Sakura-san!" Kai stood up form the bench. "This is Satomi-kun, he's my classmate in the academy," she said pointing in his direction.  
"Hello Satomi-san," Sakura-san greeted Satomi. He replied back with a wave.  
"I'm sorry if I'm stealing Kai from you," Sakura-san said. "But she has to go,"

"Satomi-kun," Kai began before leaving. "Thanks for cheering me up,"  
He simply smiled. "Don't thank me, that's what friends are for, right?"  
Kai smiled back, then Sakura took her hand.

"Bye Satomi-kun!" she called back to the boy and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"  
"Bye Kai-chan!" he replied.

As she walked away, he just stared, then walked away.

* * *

**Back to Kai's POV**

"So Kai," Sakura-san said to me.  
"Yeah Sakura-san?"  
"Was that your boyfriend?"  
"WHAT?!" I replied. I couldn't believe what she said. "I just said he was my FRIEND, Sakura-san,"

Sakura-san began to laugh, "I know, I know."  
"Were you just trying to make me do something to get revenge at me from what happened at the ramen stand?"  
"No, but I will Kai. Just. You. Wait." she said to me with a mischievous grin.

* * *

**Yeah. Good job, you read it! xD**

**Anyway, Satomi's an OC I made up for one of my not-published stories _A Girl Like Me. _You'll see the summary on my profile page if you want. I drew him; I just can't find that picture!!! DARN YOU PAPER!!! And also the wave he did to Sakura, it's his characteristic wave I'll eventually write about. xD**

**Currently jamming to: Hinahanap Ng Puso by Gloc 9 Review please! (It helps me write faster, plus, the cookie offer is still standing.)**

**P.S. I spelled checked it this time. I'm not sure if it got everything, but I got most of it.**


	12. Her Psycological Trauma

**Yes! I update! **

**Yeah, sorry about the late work guys, BUT I had late inspiration and ALOT of writer's block. So that's really my fault. I'm going to New Jersey soon! YAY! **

**Okay, if you people that are good at visualizing AND are totally uncomfortable with reading graphic things, I suggest you don't read this chapter, and I'll tell you what happens...cuz this chapter's a bit graphic, and I don't want people throwing up because I write things graphically for this chapter. So, if you feel like that...you can PM me or something. But I bet it's not that bad, so read it if you wanna.**

I sorta switched to 3rd person for most of the chapter. Just letting you know for now.

**There. Umm..that's about it, please enjoy! **

**

* * *

**

Kai couldn't sleep soundly that night. Not because of Naruto's abhorrent snoring, but thoughts probed her mind like a needle into a person's skin, intruding the supposed to be peaceful sleep.

_I think I should apologize to Sasuke-san when I see him..._Kai thought, staring at the ceiling of Naruto's apartment. _I shouldn't have run off like that. Good job Kai, what a good first impression! _the blonde girl mentally slapped herself in the face. With a look of frustration on her face, she turned, trying to sleep while thinking about the bad things about herself.

_Also, Iruka sensei's giving the genin test tomorrow..._She sighed. _I wonder if I'll pass...let alone get out of the academy! _The green eyes of Kai closed shut. She tried and tried again to sleep, and clear the mean thought about herself, plus, ignoring her cousin's snoring.

_I wonder..._she began another chain of thoughts until sleep finally took over.

Finally.

* * *

"Where...am I?" the young blonde asked herself. She looked around her surroundings, like she was taught in the academy. Instinctively, she reached for a kunai knife in her knife holster, but to find nothing there.

_Huh? _Kai questioned herself. She always had her holster with her, even if just going out for a walk. _Where's my kunai holster?_

Kai looked down at her hands, her clothes, her body, and realized something. "Th-this i-is..."

She was a 5 year-old again! But why? The young girl panicked. She was back in Kusagakure, when she was only 5. This was when...

Kai gasped as a shrill of fright rang through her ears. It had been familiar though, like she knew it well. Although splashed with fright, she decided to investigate.

"You monster! You're not taking Kai with you!" a woman screamed at something. That's where the scream came from! But what was happening?  
"If you won't let me...then I'll kill you. You and your husband!" the foreign voice replied angrily to the woman. Kai looked into the room where this was all happening, and she discovered a tall woman with long raven coloured hair backing away from a pale man with long black hair. His eyes, yellow like the sun...except darker and evil. This man...represented a...snake.  
"You wouldn't!" the raven haired woman snapped at the snake-like man.  
"Kai's my only daughter, I'm not letting you take her, even if it means killing us! I'm backing down without a fight Orochimaru!"

The pale man laughed. "If you wish Atsuko-kun," he replied coldly. "I taught you everything I know! Do you realize how foolish you are?"  
"Foolish of not, it's my decision to protect my child!" she sternly replied. "I don't care if I die trying!"  
"Very well then," he replied. A horrifying sound escaped his mouth, horrifying like a snake. Kai couldn't watched as the person identified as her mother was brutally punched, kicked, stabbed and finally murdered. The raven haired woman lay on the ground after 5 minutes of fighting, dying. Kai walked over to her mother, tears welling up in her emerald eyes. She began to cry.

"Mommy!" she screamed. Of course, nobody heard her. But the woman's last word was "Kai,"

The young girl cried, and also saw her father, brutally murdered also. She couldn't help but cry. She sat on the floor, sobbing. She experienced it...right ther in front of her. She then heard a voice, familiar to her. Very.

"Okaa-san! Tou-san! I'm home!" she called. Kai heard it. It had been her! Now she remembered when this was!

"Okaa-san? Tou-san?" a mirror image of Kai now called as she entered the house. The 9 year-old in the 5 year-old's body couldn't bear to experience her expression...she remembered it so clearly. She then saw the real 5 year-old Kai immediately on the ground, hyperventilating and sobbing uncontrollably at the sight of her blood covered parents. She could see the insides of her parents pouring out of their bodies, some lying on the ground covered in their blood. She also noticed kunai knives embedded into their flesh. It was beginning to mix, the scent of red liquid filling the air.

Fresh...blood..

Then, the real 5 year old Kai was confronted by the snake man in the shadows.

"Wh-Who are you?" the poor 5 year-old girl stuttered in fear at the snake man; Kai remember that as clear as water.  
"I am Orochimaru, the Giant Snake," he replied. "Now Kai, come with me,"  
"Why?" she yelled at him, "Why should I come with you! My parents are dead!"  
"I can give you power...power to get revenge on the person who killed them!" he replied in a power thirsty tone. "Don't you want to get revenge and bring your family to justice Kai?"

"Wha..." she couldn't speak. Paralyzed in fear, she didn't know what to do...

The 9 year-old Kai was in fear too. _I remember this! _she cried too herself. "Kai! Don't do it!" she yelled.  
And for some reason, the 5 year-old Kai turned her way. "Who...?" she whispered.  
The real 9 year-old Kai was confused too. _She...heard me? _she asked herself. Then, she recalled that she heard someone say that. _Wait...if she heard me..._Kai came up with a plan. _Those words!_  
"Kai! It's not what Okaa-san and Tou-san would want! They wouldn't want you to go with him! He's evil!" The 5 year-old Kai gave a confused gesture.

_It's working! _Kai remembered. "If you base your life on revenge, your life will be a disaster! You may be able to kill whoever killed Okaa-san and Tou-san, but what are you going to do after? Huh?" she asked her younger self. "What's your purpose in life if you get revenge? What's after that?"  
"I don't...know." The younger Kai whispered in reply to the older Kai's question. "I don't..know..."

Orochimaru, unaware of the 5 year-old's older self in the room, tried to persuade her more. "You know you want to get revenge! You can become powerful, as powerful as me, or even surpass me! Kai, you can become the strongest shinobi that ever lived! It's only a 'yes' away,"  
"Don't!" the older blonde girl yelled. "He's evil! He doesn't want to help you!"  
The real 5 year-old thought about this. "Evil..." she said, then the little girl pondered.

"You did this! You killed my parents!" the young girl yelled at the snake man with tears in her eyes. Orochimaru was surprised as to how she figured it out. He laughed.  
"You're a bright one, aren't you?" he asked the little blonde.  
"You're just an evil person who wants me to be evil, like you!" she yelled at him. "I bet that's your plan!"  
Orochimaru laughed a little bit more. "I'm not the one to lie to you Kai, but you're right, I killed them,"

Kai went from a paralyzed expression to an angry one. "You...you bastard!" she screamed at him. "I'm not letting you get me!" she had tears in her emerald eyes.  
She ran to her room, grabbed the familiar orange bag with some contents in it, and ran away. The older Kai watched as her younger self sprinted out of the house she lived in for 5 years, leaving it alone with her parents, dying, soaking in their own blood. Older Kai heard her sobbing while running. Her own green coloured eyes began to swell with tears as well, as she remembered that day so clearly...the day she left Kusa behind, the day she began a life as a nomad.

The day she just turned 5.

She sobbed to herself as the snake man exited out of her own home, and disappeared in a poof of smoke. She couldn't help but cry. Experiencing that day over again was like hell to the 9-year old girl. Tears streamed down her face like a waterfall, rushing to reunite with the water below. they fell uncontrollably.

_Kai..._The blonde heard that snake-like voice again. She looked around for the owner of that repulsive sound and found nothing.

"Go away!" she screamed. "Leave me alone!"

"Kai!"

* * *

I woke up to the sound of a familiar voice. Then, I met my eyes with a pair of green ones.

"S-Sakura-san?" I asked. I felt myself hyperventilate.  
"Oh, good, she's awake Naruto!" she called behind her. She then turned to me. "Thank goodness,"  
I gave her a confused look. "What happened?"  
"Well, you were out for a long time, so we thought there was something wrong with you." she said in a concerned tone.

I couldn't stop thinking about that dream, I felt as if I re-lived it. _Maybe Sakura-san might help me. _I concluded.

"Sakura-san," I began.  
"Yeah Kai?" she replied.  
"I had this weird dream..." I said. "It was about my parents...and them being murdered." I started to look down. "I re-experienced the whole thing, over and over again...it just wouldn't stop," I felt tears coming to my eyes. "It was horrible, I was so scared..."  
She remained silent. "Psychological trauma," she said.  
"What?" I questioned, not knowing the term.

"Psychological trauma is a type of damage to soul, self and mind becuase of a single event that taumatized you," she explained. "In your case, it was when your parents were murdered when you were little."  
"Oh..." I only replied. "And that's why I had the dream?"  
"Traumatic event involves a single experience, or an enduring or repeating event or events, that completely control your ability to deal with the ideas and emotions that have something to do with your experience." she went on. "It was like when you first saw Sasuke-kun,"  
I gasped. _Mommy really looked alot like him. _I thought silently. Same raven hair...dark eyes...same-

"Kai!" Naruto-niichan enveloped me into a bone-crushing hug. "I'm so glad you're alright! You were out for 3 days straight!"  
"3...days..?" I asked. "Oh no! The graduation test was 2 days ago!"  
"Oh, it's fine Kai," Naruto-niichan said to me. "We let Iruka-sensei know ahead of time about what happened. He said you can make it up,"  
"Really?" I asked my older cousin. He nodded. So did Sakura-san. "Thanks," I said to them.  
"No problem!" Naruto-niichan said.

"So...can I go to the academy now?" I asked Sakura-san.  
"Now? Are you crazy?"  
"No," I replied to Sakura-san's question. _At least I don't think I am..._I added mentally.  
"Than there you go."  
"Aww.."

* * *

**Phew! That was alot to type people (MORE THAN TWO THOUSAND WORDS.). So, did anyone like the graphic part? It was fun to type!!! XD just joking. I was listening to some sad music. Well, at the part when Kai was telling her younger self that "revenge isn't worth it", I was listening to the song that played before Hinata was fighting Neji (Called Hinata vs Neji), and it really fit. No really, you can go look for the song and play while reading that part! It really fits! **

**Okay, I know it was confusing...And I know, I called her "Atsuko-kun". Well, I'll explain. Well, Atsuko before was Orochimaru's student (as you can see), and Orochimaru just gave her as much respect as he would for a guy. I'm guessing that's good..? **

**Yeah...I'm not sure if I'll be updating _Lost in the Real World _anytime soon,..losing inspiration sloooowly. Or I might, not sure. **

**In other news, I learned to play Hinata vs Neji and Wind from _Naruto _on Saturday. I'm so awesome! buahahaha!!! **

**-ahem- Yes, no Sasuke in this chapter. Please review!! I really enjoy reviews!!! (I typed alot for you people. Alot more than usual.)**


	13. What happened?

**Wow...I actually took the time to update this thing...I was so caught up with _Close to You _I almost completely forgot about this story! **

**Anyway, New Jersey was GREAT. I couldn't really update this one, CTY got in the way. I saw all of my old friends, and it made me feel sooo much better about myself. And I'm getting tired of writing the same story non-stop. So the reasons why I'm here... **

**1.) What I just said.  
2.) I have a slight idea where this is going.  
3.) Some other third thing. **

**Anyway, it might be a bit sad/lovesick...I dunno, I type this before I get the chapter started. The song I'm listening to is: Maging Sino Ka Man by Erik Santos. SOOOOOO addicting! **

**So yeah...it's like...1 in the morning right now. I'm tired from the night before attempting to pull off an all nighter...stayed till 5...woke up at 8. I'm strange. **

**And I'm definitely probably not gonna update anytime soon...if not...that means I am definitely into the story a lot more than expected. **

**It's back in Kai's POV. BTW...disclaimer: I don't _Naruto_ **

**

* * *

**

"Hehe," I silently chuckled to myself as I walked down the street with a proud grin on my face. People started at me I was crazy, but I didn't care. Some even surprised, and most who were surprised were my classmates back at the academy. "Hey!" I'd say to them. They'd stand wherever they were, wide eyes, jaws dropped. Despite how confused as to why they looked as if I raised from the dead, I set it aside.

I neared the hospital, expecting to go back to my room, and sit there as Sakura-san left me. If Naruto-niichan and Sakura-san found out I left the hospital, they'd flip. So, I quickly jumped onto the tree, which helped me alot by being right in front of the window. _I wish Naruto-niichan would teach me to walk up walls soon. _I thought, thinking it would be a lot easier than climbing a tree (Jumping on the branches was a bit challenging right now). I jumped into the window, and brushed dirt off of my body, giving the appearance of me not outside.

I sat on a stool, looking down at my shirt and my short, further inspecting for dirt. I smiled slightly as I stared at something I was wearing. It was a-

"Kai?" Sakura-san came into the room with a clipboard in her hand. "You're alright?"  
"Yeah, I'm totally fine now!" I pronounced as I stood up from the stool. "See, I'm norm-"  
"Kai?! What's that?!" she asked/yelled as she pointed at my waist. I looked down to see what she was asking about.  
"Well, you see," I chuckled. "I-"

"Sakura-chan!" a VERY familiar blonde head of haired boy came rushing in. "Are you okay, I...is that a Konoha headband?" Naruto-niichan asked, looking with his blue eyes and pointing at my waist.  
"As I was saying," I sighed. "Since I was all better, and I got really bored, I decided to go for a walk."

* * *

[Flashback: 15 minutes ago

_"Man, I'm really bored..." Kai said as she sat on the hospital bed, her arms corssed over her chest. "What can I do around here that doesn't involve me getting yelled at?" The young blonde girl gave a look around the room, and spotted the window._

_"I guess the lock shouldn't be too hard..." she murmured to herself as she walked up to the window. Her green eyes observed the lock as she brought her hands toward the lock._

2 minutes later...

_"How the heck do you open this window?!" Kai questioned. She then got in a pose of her pointing towards the window lock and gave a determined look. "Okay window lock...I'll open you! Just watch!"  
"Excuse me little girl...I couldn't help but overhear your little...conversation." a voice said. Kai turned around to see a nurse with a confused look on her face. Kai stood in a normal posture, and started to scratch the back of her head. "And I was wondering if I could help,"  
"Oh...umm, can you help me open the window?" Kai asked the nurse.  
"Why, are you getting some fresh air?" the nurse asked as Kai started to think. She couldn't say "To walk around".  
"Yeah! I need some fresh air," she replied to her._

_The nurse then showed Kai how to open the lock, and boy, was the blonde happy. _

_Kai then opened the lock herself. Feeling rejoice and freedom, she turned to the nurse and bowed to her._

_"Oh, thank you ma'am," she thanked her. She smiled.  
"No need to bow little girl, it's my job to help!"_

_As Kai watched the nurse walk out of her room, she quickly looked around to see if anyone was watching her. Seeing nobody was around, she re-opened the lock (she closed it right before the nurse left, I don't really know why.), and jumped onto the tree branch, which coincidentally grew right outside her window. Kai then felt a sharp pain surge in her right leg. She grasped it in pain, and muttered to herself. "Geez, I'm starting to cramp up from not doing anything for a while."_

_

* * *

_

"What?! So you're telling me that you sneaked out of the room through a window...AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ANYBODY?!" Sakura-san yelled/asked at me.  
"Umm...pretty much, yeah."  
"Well, all that really matters is that Kai's alright, right?" Naruto-niichan asked the fuming pink haired medic-nin. She got even more mad and grabbed him by the shirt.  
"Naruto, you IDIOT! She has a Konoha headband! How else did she get that?"  
"She could've stole it from Iruka-sensei or something," he said sheepishly. Sakura-san whacked him in the head.  
"That's not what I meant! You don't know what the test was on!"  
"Umm, Sakura-san, I'm not finished." They directed their attention towards me. I cleared my throat.

* * *

[Flashback: 5 minutes ago?

_The finally free blonde girl walked around Konoha with a riceball (which she got at a local shop) in her hand, waving at familiar people. As she walked around, she passed by a shady tree with a swing, almost completely broken down. She turned her head to see a familiar building. It's big red doors and sign. (I dunno what it says...I don't read Japanese.) "Hmm...maybe I should talk with Iruka-sensei or something..."_

_Kai walked through the doors of the academy, remembering the way she'd been taking for the past few weeks. The blonde finally reached the classroom she attended class in, which wasn't too far away. "Iruka-sensei?" she called into the classroom. "Iruka-sensei, where are you?"  
"Kai? What are you doing here?" a voice from behind asked. Kai quickly turned around at the sound of his voice.  
"Oh! Iruka-sensei, you sorta scared me right there!" she said scratching her head.  
"Well, shouldn't you be in the hospital?" he began to interrogate the green eyed girl. "Naruto told me you were gonna be in there for a while."_

_"I'm all better, and besides..." she shrugged at her brunette instructor. "I got bored."  
"Hehe, you're just like your cousin, aren't you?" Iruka smiled at Kai.  
"Well, I guess. I mean, I live with him, and I'm related to Naruto-niichan anyway. Might as well be like that...Say, how'd the exams go?"_

_Iruka sighed. "Well, it went fine, but everyone graduated except you Kai."__  
__"Oh, that's right!" Kai said to herself. "So, what if I graduated?"_  
_The Chuunin paused for a minute. "You? as in...you mena take the test?"_  
_"Umm...yeah. I guess that's what I mean."_  
_"Are you crazy?!"_  
_"No, but Naruto-niichan says I'm special." she said with a smile. Once again, the teacher sighed, walking to his desk, with a short blonde following her. _

_"Naruto? Well, I suggest you don't take the graduation test, I mean, everyone else has been in the academy for at least 1 year, you haven't been attending classes for even a month yet!"__  
__"But Naruto-niichan taught me a bunch of things, and helped me with the Bunshin and Henge techniques!" Iruka gave a look...an impressed look at her._  
_"Dang, Naruto's good."_  
_"And how is that? Just teaching me things?"_  
_"No, it just so happens that those are the techniques I'm testing you on!" he replied at Kai's question._

_"Oh...so then can I take the graduation test...PLEASE?!" The green eyes girl pleaded her teacher. He sighed.__  
__"Fine, I'll see how you do. If you happen to mark high enough on the test, I'll pass you. If you don't...well, I'll hold you back, but it won't count against you."_  
_"It..won't?"_  
_"No," Iruka sat at his desk, while Kai stood in front of it. "You've only been here at the academy for no more than a month."_  
_"But...okay then." Kai replied. She made the familiar hand seal and shouted "Bunshin no Jutsu! Art of the Body Splitting!"_

_Successfully, Kai had 5 copies of herself, standing. As soon as Iruka wrote down some notes, the clones disappeared._

_"Sensei, can I do the transformation technique now?" she asked as Iruka finished writing down her scores.__  
__"Yes Kai. Now do the Henge."_  
_"Alright!"_  
_She made another hand sign, then shouted. "Henge no Jutsu! Transformation technique!"_

_All of a sudden, she turned into a another ninja. It looked sorta like the guy Gaara killed in the Forest of Death (The first rain guy). Iruka couldn't help but clap._

_"Huh?" she changed back into her normal self as Iruka stopped applauding. "What happened?"__  
__"Wow. Miraculously, you passed Kai!"_  
_"Really?"_  
_"Yes! Congratulations!"_

_Kai gasped in amazement as Iruka handed her a brand new headband, with the Konoha symbol. She looked at it with wide emerald eyes, happy she couldn't care about anything in the world._

_"Thanks Iruka-sensei!" she smiled and walked up to him. Kai then grasped him into a hug. "Thanks a lot!"__  
__"Haha, no problem Kai! But you should be thanking yourself!"_  
_"Oh...well then…Thank you me!" she laughed. "Well, I'm gonna head back Iruka-sensei! But thanks anyway for giving me a chance!" Kai walked out of the classroom, with her new headband tied around her small waist. _

_'Those Uzumakis...' Iruka thought as he watched Kai walk out of the classroom. 'They really are amazing...'_

_

* * *

_

"And so that's what happened!" I concluded happily. Naruto-niichan started to clap, while Sakura-san raised a brow.  
"Okay, so you got bored, exited the hospital through a tree, t-"  
"Bought a riceball." Naruto-niichan interrupted the pink haired girl.  
"Naruto, will you butt out for a sec?" Naruto-niichan stayed quiet.  
"Took the graduation test, came back through the same tree and that's your excuse for not TELLING ME?!"

"You left out so many details Sakura-chan," Naruto-niichan said to the pink haired girl. "I mean, you-"  
"Shut it Naruto."  
"Fine."

"Umm...Sakura-san, I guess so. I'm sorry for not telling anyone." I bowed my head somewhat sheepishly. "I should've told you."  
Sakura-san smiled. "But still, I'm surprised I didn't know you were gone sooner!"  
"And you became a ninja in less than an hour!" Naruto-niichan said. "It took me 3 tries to graduate!" he said patting my head.  
"So I've heard," I said to my cousin jokingly. He gave me a stern look. "From you!"  
"Well, since Kai became a genin just a few 15 minutes ago, how about we treat her somewhere?"  
"Lemme guess," Sakura-san sighed. "Ichiraku?"  
"Wow Sakura-chan, you're good at this!" Naruto-niichan said to the other green eyed girl.  
"Naruto, bu-"  
"YAY!" I cheered as I heard the name "Ichiraku" enter my ears. "Ichiraku's! Can we go now?!"

I heard Sakura-san laugh quietly as Naruto-niichan and I raced to our favorite ramen stand in all of Konoha.

* * *

**-phew- That was alot to type. The good stuff happens next chapter, so that sucks for you. :D But then again, that sucks for me too. GRR! **

**Also, I know the flashbacks took up most of the story, and it hurts your eyes, but it makes word length…well, lengthier. Hehe. Well, I don't like it either. **

**Anyway, It was just a recollection type thing. No sadness or storylineness anywhere really, just Kai becoming a ninja. That's all really. **

**So...please review?! I worked really hard on this chapter just to update it in who knows how long! -- **

**And if you want this story to continue faster then before... **

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!! **


	14. Ichiraku's: A Second Time Around!

**Okay, so this is...chapter 14? Wow. I think this chapter might suck since I all purpose glasses broke recently. But still...I know that last chapter sucked a bit ...**

**-voice calls out from afar- A BIT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! MORE LIKE ALOT YOU WEIRDO!!!**

**-glare- Thanks. Anyway, I know this one might suck as well, but I'm trying to get to my favorite part of which I've written already...the ENDING. I've spoiled it to some people who actually read this fanfiction, but not all I tell you. Not all.**

**Well, I hope you enjoy...Chapter 14 of _Reunions. _**

* * *

"IKATAKIMASU!" Naruto-niichan and I both declared as we broke our chopsticks. I started to eat my ramen almost as quick as my cousin, but he was quicker then me. 

"Hey, Naruto-niichan,"  
"Hmm?" he sluped a noodle in his mouth.  
"Up for another ramen race?"  
"You're on Kai!" he replied in a detirmined way.  
"I'm gonna win this time!" I went back to my miso ramen, eating it swiftly and loving it.

I saw in the corner of my eye, Sakura-san has just slapped her forhead in an "You guys are so immature" fashion.

I quickly spotted Naruto-niichan quickening his ramen eatcing pace. _I have to keep up, or I'll lose again! _I thought to myself as I ate more ramen.

We ate bowls and bowls of our favorite ramen. I was about to finish my 17th bowl when I felt someone poke me. I turned around quickly, taking my bowl with me.

"Satomi-kun?" I questioned as I jumped down from the seat. "What are you doing here?"  
"What are YOU doing here, aren't you supposed to be in the hospital?" he asked in a concerned tone.  
"She's fine," I heard Sakura-san say to my friend. Satomi-kun stayed quiet for a few seconds scanning the pink haired girl.

"No way. There is abosolutely NO WAY."  
"If there's a will," Naruto-niichan began.  
"There's a way!" I finished.  
"Are you Haruno Sakura?" Satomi-kun pointed at her, which caused her to raise a brow. "Are you REALLY Haruno Sakura?"  
"If course! I mean, no other family in Konoha has pink hair!" Sakura-san pointed at her head. "I get lots of remarks on my hair."  
"That's Sakura-chan!" Naruto-niichan said to him. "It's unmistakable!"

Satomi-kun gawked at the sight of Sakura-san, while she sat there looking at him. Finally, she broke the silence.

"Haven't I seen you before?" she asked as she pointed at the ebony haired boy. "You look really familiar."  
"Sakura-san, this is Satomi-kun!" I tried to remind her. "My FRIEND?"

* * *

[Flashback: 3 days ago 

_"So Kai," Sakura-san said to me.  
"Yeah Sakura-san?"  
"Was that your boyfriend?"  
"WHAT?!" I replied. I couldn't believe what she said. "I just said he was my FRIEND, Sakura-san,"_

_Sakura-san began to laugh, "I know, I know."  
"Were you just trying to make me do something to get revenge at me from what happened at the ramen stand?"  
"No, but I will Kai. Just. You. Wait." she said to me with a mischievous grin._

* * *

I saw Sakura-san go into a thinking pose. Then, she gave a familiar grin. 

"Oh no Sakura-san. You wouldn't."  
"O yeah! Hey Naruto! Lookie here! Kai-_chan's _got herself a _boyfriend!_" Sakura-san said to Naruto-niichan. I flinched at the mere sound of "boyfriend" and felt my face tingle and burn up. "Aren't they a cute couple?" she asked sweetly while Naruto-niichan walked over by.  
"Sakura-san! I'm not his girlfriend!" I shouted.  
"You know Sakura-chan, it would work out better if he were taller," my cousin said to her pointing at Satomi-kun. She chuckled. "I guess so." she agreed.  
"Sakura-sa-" I tried to say.  
"You know, I think they should sit next to eachother while we eat ramen!" Sakura-san rejoiced happily interrupting me. My eyes widened. "Sakura-san!"

Naruto-niichan laughed. "It's okay Kai. We're just kidding."  
"Didn't seen like it." I gave a glare to a certain pink haired girl.  
"Well, it didn't seem like you were kidding either last time we were here." Sakura-san replied to me.  
"That's becuase I wasn't." I said as she gave a glare. She turned around back to her ramen. I chuckled as I turned back to Satomi-kun.

"Anyway, you were saying?" I asked him. He stayed silent, and I raised a brow. Before he could reply to my confused gesture, I noticed the blush on his cheeks was still there. "Satomi-kun?"  
"Oh, sorry Kai-chan," he told me. "I sorta zoned out."  
"Sakura-san can be really embarrasing, can't she?" I whispered. He nodded slightly. "But then again..."  
"What are you planning Kai-chan?"  
"I know how to embarrass her too!" I said with another one of my mischievous grins.

He sighed. "Kai-chan, I'm not sure if that's smar-"  
"Of course it is!"  
"Are you sure she won't beat you up or anything, I mean...she's Tsunade-sama's apprentice and all."  
"I'm sure. Besides, I'm only kidding, right?"  
"Well, I dunno. Since Okaa-san works at the hospital and all, she says whever anyone screws with Tsunade-sama, she get's testy..." Satomi-kun began. "And she also says Sakura-san acts the same."

I scoffed at my ebony haired friend. "Like I care. After all, I gotta get back at her. It's only natural!" I said.  
"Umm...so how does Sakura-san get embarrased?" Satomi-kun asked me, with a reassured face on. I gave him a quiet chuckle, then walked away from the ramen stand.  
"Naruto-niichan, I forfiet! I'll be back soon!" I called back to them as I dragged him away from the ramen stand.

As soon as Satomi-kun and I were far away enough so that they can't hear us, I finally stopped walking.

"Kai-chan! How does Sakura-san get embarrased?" Satomi-kun questioned me as I turned to him.  
"Geez, will you be patient?" I asked him. "I know it's amazing, but still, you could wait,"  
"Sorry Kai-chan."  
"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone or I'm seriosuly getting beat up." I said to my black haired friend. I pulled him closer. "Whenever I play jokes on her, and they're about Naruto-niichan, she gets embarrased so easily, it's only funny half the time!"  
"Naruto-san? About him?"  
"Yeah!"  
"But why him?"  
"I dunno." I shruged at him. "Besides, since I know her weakness, it's gonna be easy playing pranks on her!"

Satomi-kun looked at me with a confused look. "Are you sure?"  
"Positive! I-"  
"Shh! Kai-chan, I see someone nearby!" he told me as I spotted a figure as well. We both hid in the nearby bushes as the unknown person passed by.

"Is that...?"

* * *

**Buahahah!!! I shall leave you in suspense for now!!! I'm so skilled like that. :D**

**Anyway, I wrote this whole chapter without glasses. GO ME! I'm also in the library right now. I like using these computers...cept the keyboards sorta hard to work with but that's okay!**

**So...I'm just here. I'm so back into this story, it's not even funny. Well, maybe it is. But still. I might be finishing this one up soon...since I'm so psyched up for the ending part! It's so fun to write. And I need to start writing a bit more about Sasuke...he hasn't been here for the last 2 chapters...and he's in the ending! I must write something about him not being nonexsistent. Even if I don't wanna. :P**

**So please review!**


	15. Last 2 chapters in Sasuke's POV

**(Loong authors note. Please read.)**

**Okay, since the dramatic, sad yet awesome ending comes near, I'm gonna have to go back and forth in POVs. Anyone in opposition with this decree, PLEASE REVIEW SO YOU CAN TELL ME. That's like the only way I can know the opinion of the people who actually read these things. :P Also, there's a possibily of Sasuke being in this chapter! **

**Sasuke fans/fangirls: YAY! SAUCE KAYYY-KUUUUUUUUUUN!!!!!  
Me: WTF? -in a whisper- You spelled it wrong!!! (IT'S SAUCEGAY!) -back to normal voice- Anyway, back to the point, in favour of Sasuke fans/fangirls, I'll make a whole chapter about him and--**

**Scratch that. THIS IS AN ALL FOCUS SASUKE CHAPTER TO MAKE UP FOR LOST SASUKE TIME. IT WILL BE IN SASUKE'S POV**

**Anti-Sasuke fans/Sasuke oppresors/Some NaruSaku fans: BOOOOO! ALYSSA, YOU'RE BEING STUPID!  
Me: SHUT UP! You guys will have some love! Aside from that...I've decided on the couple of this fanfic is...**

**DRUMROLL PLEASE!!!**

**Sakura and--**

**OMAGAH!!! I'M SO SORRY! I forgot The disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto_**

**There. That's for last chapter and this one. Well, my author's note time is ending, so I must bid you adieu and-**

**-random person pushes Alyssa away- ON WITH THE FIC ALREADY!**

* * *

[In The hospital. Kai's still unconcious. 

Watching my ex-teammate's cousin lie on the hospital first didn't really affect me. I watched with my same emotionless and apathetic face. My characteristic expression.

I saw Sakura writing something on a clipboard, apparently, while Naruto and I were here, she's at work. It was like...a "bring your ex-teammates to work day". I heard Naruto complaining to Sakura about how bored he was. I sighed, hoping for Naruto to maybe shut up. Or maybe for Sakura to hit him and tell him to shut up. Either way, it would be nice.

A few minutes passed and Naruto had still not shut up. I don't know what Sakura was doing, but it wasn't telling him to be quiet, shut up or threatening to hit the annoying blonde nuisance. In fact, it was more like she was listening to the dobe. Possibly laughing at him. Hmm...maybe Sakura had gotten nicer over the past 3 years. Maybe, she was finally over me.

As I sat and pondered about the pink haired girl, another person came into the room. I don't know who it was though, but it seemed Sakura did, since she was talking with her. I then heard Sakura walking towards me.

"Sasuke-kun," she said, poking my shoulder. "Sasuke-kun."  
I turned around to the sound of her voice. "Huh?"  
"Tsunade-sama wishes to see you." she said to me. "Immediately."  
"Why?" I asked her.  
"The nurse didn't say." she replied rather callously. I gave a slight scowl on my face.  
"Aww, Sasuke, I bet it's becuase you don't wanna leave Sakura-chan, isn't it?" Naruto teased me with one of his jokes, giving one of his own characteristis expressions: a sly grin.

I flinched at his little remark. _Oh no he just didn't..._

"No!" I yelled at him, feeling a blush spread on my face. "I'll just go!" I got up immediately got up and walked quickly out of the hospital room. I swear I heard Sakura ask what was wrong with me.

_'Stupid Naruto.' _I thought angrily. Wow...that's just what Sakura would say back when we were 12.

I walked towards the Hokage's office, since she asked for me to come by. Wondering why, I obeyed her order anyway.

Still reaching her office, I recieved glares from the passing people. Apparently, me leaving for 3 years spread like wildfire, and everyone treats me like a traitor now. I sighed.

Finally reaching her office, I opened the door slightly before coming in. Slowly, I entered into the office of the Godaime Hokage.

"Ah! Uchiha Sasuke." she said while eyes me with her amber coloured eyes. "It seems you got my message."  
I mentally sweatdropped at her comment.  
"Anyway, to business." she said. The Hokage then got in her sitting pose that usually involves her giving a mission. I gave the blonde woman a questioning glance.

"The council and I had a meeting recently." she began. "And it involved you being back in Konoha."  
I raised a brow in a sense that said "and...?"  
"After many arguments, and a really REALLY long and irritating meeting, we have decided to restore your status as a Konoha Shinobi."

My eyes widened slightly as she presented me with a new headband with that familiar sign on it. I stared at it for a while, until Hokage-sama spoke up. "And make sure you don't do anything stupid."  
I gave her a nod of approval at the woman. I was about to ask why, but she dismissed me as soon as I opened my mouth.

I exited the office, still looking at the new headband I had just recieved. It was blue, just like the ones we used to have back then. _'Do I really deserve this?' _I asked myself over and over, just looking at it. I wonder also about Sakura, the girl I think I might love. Many questions filled my head, and nothing around didn't seem to give an answer.

_'Maybe I really do love her.' _I concluded. _'Maybe, just maybe...I should tell her how I feel.'_

None of my pondering and wondering seemed to help me right there. I decided to walk around the village, maybe see the other "Konoha 11" as many call us. I doubt they'll even tlak to me anymore for what I've done. I sighed as a walked down a path.

A familiar voice and another foriegn one rangin my ears. I rasied a brow as I realized one of them was somewhat familiar.

"Okay, I'll tell you. Just don't tell anyone or I'm seriously getting beat up." I heard the girl say. "Whenever I play jokes on her, and they're about Naruto-niichan, she gets embarrased so easily, it's only funny half the time!"  
"Naruto-san? About him?" the other one said. It sounded like a boy.  
"Yeah!"  
"But why him?"  
"I dunno." I shruged at him. "Besides, since I know her weakness, it's gonna be easy playing pranks on her!" she exclaimed.

_'Wow,' _I thought to myself, noting the behaiviour. _'She's just like Naruto. I wonder who that is...'_

"Are you sure?" I heard that boy's voice again, questioning the girl.  
"Positive! I-"  
"Shh! Kai-chan, I see someone nearby!" he said again, interrupting the girl in mid-sentence. I heard rustling in the bushes after that.

It seems the 2 kids thought I didn't notice them.

I walked on by, ignoring them, and began to ponder, even though I knew it was useless.

_'Were they just talking about Naruto and...Sakura?' _I thought. I wondered how they actually knew them. _'What if...?' _I gasped mentally at the thought. _'Maybe I should make sure...'_

* * *

**That really sucked. (And sorry for typos...lapitopy's not a fixdedy so my spell check sucks.)**

**A bit more cliffy. haha!!! Well, that solves who passed by when Kai and Satomi were talking. Dun dun dun dun! (random. please don't ask)**

**One of my favourite parts is coming up soon! And no, the ending's quite not here yet. But I guess it'll end soon. I know. Sad really. Well, as soon as I'm done with this, _CTY_, and _LoZ: A New Generation_, I'll probably get working on_ A Girl Like Me_, the side story to this that focuses on Kai. It's a sorta continuation, but it goes along with _Reunions. _I suggest you read it becuase I left out alot of details about Kai and stuff. You'll also know ALOT more about her team. Of course, when she gets one.**

**I hope you guys liked it! And please check out _The Legend of Zelda: a New Generation. _I just started on it yesterday! And I got 1 review! Which was quick. :P**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	16. Sakura and Sasuke: On the Rooftop

**Chapter 16.**

**And for those Sasuasku fans...Well, today's your lucky day! (hint hint)**

**Anyway, you remember than random person that pushed me out of the way last chapter? Well, she apologized and decided to help me with this chapter! And she's pretty good writer too so her help is most appreciated by me and probably you guys too.**

**[Her information is ommited due to...her not wanting her name being in here. Or something...**

**Umm...anyway, this chapter will switch around in POVS btw...to let you know cuz I can't describe it all in one POV. the starting one is Kai's so...**

**ENJOY CHAPTER 16!!! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._**

_

* * *

_

"That was..." Satomi-kun said. I saw him turn to me.  
"Sasuke-san," I whispered.  
"Umm...Kai-chan, are you okay?" he asked me. I turned back at him.  
"Yeah," I sniffled at my friend. "I'm okay. But I have to tell Sakura-san and Naruto-niichan!"

I exited out of the bushes, wiping my eye. I hear Satomi-kun also climb out of the bushes. "Now where is that ramen stand?" I asked myself, scratching my head. I looked another direction, and the sight of blonde and pink hair registered in my mind.

"C'mon Satomi-kun!" I turned around to face my friend, who was covered in leaves and twigs. "What happened to you?" I asked, raising a blonde brow.  
"You sorta pushed me back into the bush Kai-chan," he said, eyes half lidded.  
"Sorry,"

I ran towards the ramen stand, first off to finish my miso ramen, and to tell them about what I saw.

"Naruto-niichan! Sakura-san!" I called to them as I sprinted to them. "Do you know what I saw?"  
"Umm...no, we don't." my cousin replied to my question. "But lemme try to guess!"  
Sakura-san gave him a look that said something like "Why do I even bother".  
"Umm...it was a...hairbrush!" he said rather obnoxiously. Sakura-san's brow went up.  
"A hairbrush?" she asked him. "A hairbrush. Can you get anymore random?"  
"Well, you know me Sakura-chan!"

"Naruto-niichan, it wasn't a hairbrush," I said to him. I had a somewhat serious tome to my reply. "I saw Sasuke-san."  
"Sasuke?" Naruto-niichan slurped a noodle of his 23rd bowl by now.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Yeah." I continued. "Satomi-kun and I saw him, only he was holding a headband, like ours." I pointed at Satomi's headband.

I saw Satomi-kun nod in agreement. "It's true."  
"A Konoha one?"  
"Yes." Satomi-kun spoke up. "Exactly like ours."  
"What was he doing with a headband?" Naruto-niichan asked us. I shurgged.  
"I'll go to Tsunade-sama and ask why." Sakura-san said, getting up from her chair. "I'll be back later." she started to walk towards the Hokage's building, where Sasuke-san just came from. I had a feeling Sasuke-san was still around, but I didn't care.

"Naruto-niichan," I began. "What happened between Sasuke-san and Sakura-san?"

* * *

**3rd POV**

Sakura neared the office slowly, somewhat hesitant about asking the blonde woman about Sasuke and him having a headband. The green eyed kunoichi opened the door, knowing that Tsunade usually tells her to come in anyway.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura began as she entered the room to see the Hokage actually doing paperwork.  
"Oh, Sakura." she began. "What are you doing here?"  
"Tsunade-sama, I heard Sasuke-kun got..a Konoha headband...and if that's true, I'd like to know why."  
"So you heard, huh?" Tsunade sat up in her chair. She took out a piece of paper that made Sakura's emerald eyes grow wide with surprise

* * *

**A few hours later, nighttime**

Sasuke sat there, with another new forehead protector in his hands. He looked at it as if he thought he didn't deserve it. Up on the roof of a nearby building, where the beautiful nighttime stars shone on him. The raven-haired boy looked up at the sky, where those dimonds looked down upon him in a forgiving way. He sighed. He could finally cherish the beautiful sky, now that he had no more evil thoughts clouding his mind, his brother was dead, and Orochimaru was gone. Finally, he was at peace.

Sasuke still looked up at the sky; the stars were really beautiful. _If only someone could share this with me..._

"Sasuke-kun?" a voice from behind him asked. He turned around and realized it was Sakura, that pink hair was unmistakable. Her emerald eyes really captivated him. He didn't say anything, and Sakura walked over to him. She sat next to him, somewhat close.

"It's good you were allowed to become a Konoha shinobi again, huh?" she asked, looking at the stars.  
"Yeah," he replied to Sakura.  
"What are you going to do now...y'know, what are you going to do with your life now?"  
"I...I'm not sure," he replied.

There was an silence, only Sakura and Sasuke looking at the stars. The reflections of the things in the sky reflected off their eyes, as a shooting star passed.

"Sasuke-kun!" she gasped at the sight of the flying comet and pointed to it. "Look! Let's make a wish!" Sakura immediately closed her eyes, folded her hands together and brought them near her chest; her head bowed down. Sasuke didn't mind making a wish, but all he did was look at Sakura. When she was done, she looked back up at the stars.

"It's really beautiful, isn't it Sasuke-kun?" she asked, still looking at the stars.  
"Listen, Sakura," he told her. She directed her attention towards the raven-haired boy. He sighed.  
"There's something I have to tell you,"  
"What is it?"

* * *

She looked at me, her emerald eyes looking into my mind, and I just couldn't find the words. I didn't know how to tell her, even though I must of practiced at least million times in my head or in front of the mirror. She was still looking at me with curiosity, I knew she was waiting for an answer, but all I could do was look back at her, unable to my lips to speak the words. But maybe I could move them...maybe in a different way… 

And then next thing you know, I had leaned in and our lips met, and I silently thanked kami for her not pulling away in disgust. A moment later, we pulled away, and I once again our eyes had met. I had to tell her, she had to know after that. I picked up the courage to do it, with my pride on the line, and told her, "Sakura," I began.

She looked at me, with those wide jade coloured eyes.

"I love you,"

* * *

Sakura was speechless, her emerald eyes wide, looking right at Sasuke. He just looked at her. He'd really fallen for her. 

Hard.

"I'm sorry Sakura" he got up, with his new forehead protector in his hands. "I shouldn't have done that, I'm gonna go."  
"S-sasuke-ku-,"  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sakura," he interrupted as he opened the door to the stair that led him back down into the building. Little did he know, he left Sakura blushing, and extremely confused.

_Sasuke-kun...or Naruto?_

In the shadows, a little girl had just been spying on the two. Her short blonde hair shined a bit, but not enough to reveal her presence.

"I gotta tell Naruto-niichan about this!" she whispered to herself, chuckling quietly.

* * *

**Buahaha!!! Finally got chapter 16 done! I feel special. Big burden on me.**

**Now do you see what I mean by "this is your lucky day!"? Oh yes. SasuSaku action...es! This was pre written, like a while back. This story's gonna be long. XD (the random person that pushed me wrote the part that goes into Sasuke's POV. I just changed it around a bit. xD)**

**Please review! It makes me feel better. (Oh, and did I mention I'm offering a cookie? It's CHOCO CHOCO CHIP!!!)**


	17. Memory: The mystery of kun & the cosmos

**Yo yo yo! wassup in the hood G? XD jkjk, I'm not good with gangsta talk. **

**Cousins: MORE LIKE YOU SUCK NENG!  
Me: Shut up.**

**Well, this is another prewritten chapter...It was actually a possible chapter 17, but I thought it was good enought to be a REAL chapter 17. So yeah. **

**Anywho (haha. I like that word.), I'm the offical age of...13? Yeah. I'm 13 now! GO ME! NOW MY GOAL FOR MY 13TH YEAR IS TO WRITE A BOOK! XD I'm not good with writing books either. I feel special, but I ran away from everyone who said happy birthday to me yesterday. And in band, my trumpet friends played "happy birthday" to me after class. Oo;;;**

**And that's all for the authors note. PLease READ ON!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._**

* * *

Sakura had never been more confused in her life. Well, maybe she has, but it's not like she'd remember, considering her current confusion. The pink haired kunoichi walked down the quiet street of nightiime Konoha. wandering and not wanting to go home just yet. She didn't want her parents finding out about her current predicament. Her emerald orbs called eyes spotted an all to familiar ramen stand. As Sakura's eyes laid on the ground below, she sighed. 

_'I hope things will get less complicated soon.' _a worried look spread across her face like peanut butter on bread. Once more, she sighed. _'If things get worse...no. If Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun find out, all hell would break loose!' _Sakura's eyes that were once filled with confusion and worry were wide with surprise and shock. She metally gasped. _'Did I just call him...Naruto-kun?!' _Sakura metally questioned herself as an image of her blonde teammate giving his characteristic fox-like grin flashed quickly within her mind.

_'Correction. All hell has broke lose.'_

_

* * *

_

The next morning, the confused kunoichi awoke with a bad start. To the facts that was in a phase of mood swings, her mother scolded her for over sleeping, and Sasuke "little and unimportant" meeting with him (Her excuse to her mother when she came home late), the pink haired wreck was someone to leave alone today.

_'Things aren't getting any simpler.' _She quickly concluded as she thought about her current situation. Some may have said she's gone emo. To others, it was a death threat.

"Sakura-chan!" that familiar obnoxious voice rang thought the pink haired girl's ears. In her mind, it rang and rang, and soon, all she could think of is him calling her name. It made her think he was actually saying "I missed you Sakura-chan!"

"Oh...hey Naruto," she simply replied to the blue eyed loudmouth. SAkura slightly turned away, trying not to see Naruto's face.  
"So Sakura-chan," Naruto to his kunoichi teammate. "You psyched for that new mission?!"  
"...what mission?" the green eyes girl turned back to Naruto, who simply gawked at her response. A pink coloured brow went up, as the blondie's gawk remained.  
"You mean...you FORGOT Sakura-chan?!" he (rather loudly) exclaimed. The green eyed girl looked around, feeling a blush creep along her pale coloured face.  
"Umm...I guess so Naruto-kun," the pink haired girl replied sheepishly. Naruto's head turned towards Sakura, ommiting an unbelieving look. Apple green met with cerulean as a look to eachother casued the kunoichi to finally realize what was wrong. Sakura's blush deepened, fixing itself into the girl's light complexion.

"D-Did I j-just say th-that?!" Sakura then grasped her pink coloured hair, and tugged on it. "I must be going crazy!" she said with the same confused look. "I'll see you later Naruto!"  
"But Sakura-ch-"  
Bye!"

The green eyed girl ran in the opposite direction form the orange-clad ninja. He gave out a subtle "huh?", scratched his blonde head in confusion, then continued down the street. While his hands were in his pockets, Naruto decided to feel around for something that just might come to use.

"Aha!" he screamed, taking out a piece of paper that said. "Free: Ichiraku Ramen! All you can eat!" (Can only use once!)" Naruto gazing upon his coupon made his eyes happy and bright, like a beautiful cloudless sky. _'Yes!' _he mentally shouted, trying not to make another commotion.

_'Looks like another trip to Ichiraku's!' _another joyous happy thought the blonde boy had. It's thoughts like these that take up memory and replace important thoughts in Naruto's mind.

While walking quickly to his favourite ramen place, the blue eyes of Naruto spotted an obvious and familiar head of hair. Not to mention the style...

"Oi! Sasuke!" he ran towards the raven haired boy with a cockatoo hairdo. Said person turned around to reveal his flawless face anbd onyx coloured eyes that could break anyone's spirit with any hateful glare.

"Dobe,"  
"Will you quit calling me that?"  
"And I should listen to you...why?"  
"It's so old! You've been calling me that since the academy!"  
"Y'know, sometimes the truth is never old."  
"...teme."

"Well, since you're here, what do you want?" Sasuke spoke, wondering if there was any purpose for the so far pointless conversation he was having with Naruto; the _dobe_.  
"You ready for that new mission Tsunade-baachan gave us?" the blonde hoped Sasuke hadn't forgot, like Sakura did. But he did want to see Sasuke grab his head and run away, screaming "I'm crazy!"  
"Sure," coldly, he replied. "But why are you so excited?  
"Weeeell," the blue eyed boy began. "I haven't had a mission in FOREVER!"  
"And that's you reason for acting like an _idiot _for a _C-rank mission_?"  
"Plus!" Naruto stuck his hand up with a pointed finger. "My little cousin's coming along with us!"

Sasuke's dark eyes became half lidded. "Why is she coming?" he couldn't help but ask. _'She's just an emotional wreck.' _the Uchiha added mentally.  
"Hmm...well, Tsunade-baachan said so." the blonde assumed thinking pose. "She also mentioned for some extra training and...something like 'regaining lost memories'."

The onyx eyed one raised a brow. "Lost...memories? About what?"  
Naruto shurgged, "Dunno really. That's that Tsunade-baachan was talking aboiut when she asked you to leave." He then eyed Sasuke. "It's not like I was paying attention. Sakura-chan usually does that, then translates so I can understand."

"Oh." he replied in a monotone to the blonde.  
"Oh! Sapeaking of Sakura-chan," Naruto began, giving a sly smile, "She called me 'Naruto-kun' just before I saw you!"  
Something inside teh Uchuha snapped. When he heard the words "Naruto-kun", "Sakura-chan", and "called" mentioned in the same sentence, he knew something's up.  
"It was pretty strange, then, she tugged on her hair and shouted 'I must be going crazy!', like this!" The obnoxious blonde began to immitate what he'd seen about a good 15 minutes ago.

Now you're thinking, "He's just showing Sasuke what Sakura had done,", right? "It's harmless." right? WEll, that's what Naruto thought. Harmless imitation of his teammate. But Sasuke was quietly boiling up with anger.

_'Naruto you idiot! Can't you see why she's acting like this?' _the raven haired one sbouted at the blue eyed ramen lover in his head. And mentally wanted to punch the living daylight outta Naruto. '_She called you -kun! Do you know what that means? And espeically from Sakura!"  
_More Sasuke angrily yelling at Naruto mentally clouded his thoughts.

"Teme...Teme?" Sasuke's mental target was interrupting his pretend verbal bashing. "Hey...Sasuke-tme? You there?"

The Uchiha gave a small glare to his blonde haired friend. "Yeah, I'll see you later."  
"W-Wha? Wait Sasuke!"  
"What else do you want?"  
"You sure you don't wanna grab a bite to eat with me? It's ramen!"  
"No thanks, dobe," he said callously to Naruto. "I already ate."  
"Suit yourself then!" the blue eys, orange-clad ninja walked off towards Ichiraku's, while Ssasuke walked the other way to the Uchuha compound.

* * *

After Naruto talked with sakura, and before he talked to Sasuke, Ssakura ran off to teh playground near teh academy. Now we all know Sakura's 16, a kunoichi already, and big for the majoprity of the playground (including the slides). But that doesn't mean she'd stop going there. The swings still fit, and there were many other places to jsutb sit and think, which is actually all she did there. But today, she was on the swings. 

Rcking back and forth, thought about her teammates mimmicked her movements. It was all the same:

Naruto...  
Sasuke...  
Naruto...  
Sasuke...  
Narut-

"I can't take it anymore!" the kunoichi screamed outloud, jumping off of the swings. Langind in a crounch, she looked to the west, watching a setting sum. Her emerald coloured eyes mixed with the illuminating toines of yellow and orange, causing her eyes to look somewhat hazel, but obviously green. _'This is a nice place to sit.' _the pink haired kunoichi thought as her eyes led her down to the grass.

Sakura sighed. Then, a soft breeze came in from the south, with her still facing the setting sun. Drawing her hair away from her face, a familiar flower came into view of her green eyes filled with unguidance.

"A...cosmos," she quietly muttered to herself, staring at the beautiful flower.

_'Cosmos comes from an anciant word meaning "harmony". That's becuase the cosmos can harmonize with any flower/"_

That day back in the academy rarely comes back anymore, but when it does, it's as clear to her as her knowing her own hair was pink. It was when Ino told her about flower arrangements during class.

"Cosmos...maybe I can harmonize like the cosmos does." Sakura walked over to the growing flowers near the base of a nearby tree. As Sakura's green eyes saw some of them, one word came to mind immeidately.

Buds.

_'Maybe I'm still a bud that hasn't blossomed. Maybe...' _she sighed. _'I'll never blossom.'_

_

* * *

_**Ahh! chapter 17's finished. FINALLY! -wipes forhear with back of hand- I know it might suck...but still. School's started, and I have a teacher who actually teaches something this year. Like, I knew what he's talking about, just didn't know what it'c called. my desciptive paragraph was shown to the class. That was really embarrasing since one kid was like "Perfect hadwriting."**

**Oh well. I'm 13, and I'm sad I'm not a kid anymore. Please review!**


	18. I'll Never Give Up!: Mission Starts!

**Chapter 18 of _Reunions _is here...up and ready, I got that ItaSaku fic up (If you wanna read it...you're gonna wait for a while, and if you're impatient, go to my space (my myspace), but add me first...it's private.)****. It actually says "DEADLINE: SEPTEMBER 15TH!!!" On the top of the paper I wrote it on. (Yes, I write on paper and kill innocent trees at the hands of writing fanfics for my time wasting and for you pleasure.)**

**So yeah. Well, 2 weeks being 13 isn't so bad...I mean, sure, I'm ****younger than half of the 7th graders anyway, but it's still fun to show off my knowledge to them saying "I'm younger than you, but I'm smarter!!! 8TH GRADE ATTACK!" or something. :P**

**Okay, I should stop rambling about my life and get on to the point. Right Me?**

**Me: Right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._**

* * *

Sasuke waited patiently at the bridge they used to meet at back then when they were 12 years old. When they were kids. 

When they were Team 7.

The raven haired boy looked at the river the bridge was made for, crossing over and making a permanent shadow on the water. Sasuke stared at the water, taking a good look at his reflection.

'What have I become?' he asked himself. Sasuke then recalled what he had been through and what happened during the last three years.

_'Sasuke-kun! I love you with all my heart!'  
'Good Sasuke-kun...you'll be very powerful.'  
'Give me that body!'  
'You've gotten stronger...little brother.' _

He wondered what happened to Karin, Juugo, and...and what's his face. **(A/N: Sorry guys...I'm bad with names, I can't spell for my life, and I don't' remember his name either, so bear with me please.)** Apparently, they fell apart when Sasuke finally killed Itachi.

_'One of them has probably impregnated Karin by now...' _he concluded, still looking at his lingering image in the still water.

"Sasuke-kun," a familiar voice barged into his thought. Said person spotted a pink head of hair in the water. He looked up, to his right, and saw Sakura standing right beside him.  
"Aa." typical response. It wasn't surprising Sakura was there, Naruto usually came the last out of Team 7. Well, I'll take that back. _Kakashi _always came latest. But he wasn't coming on this mission with them. He had better things to do than reminisce with his former students.

The two look at the still water, hesitant to say anything to eachother. Sakura, not wanting to make Sasuke feel bad about...anything actually, and Sasuke was afraid **(A/N: GASP! Yes, Sasuke was _afraid. _Guys get easily intimidated by girls. It said so in a myspace bulliten. :D) **about making the situation worse. He knew about the kunoichi's predicament, although Sakura herself didn't know about him knowing. He didn't want Sakura hating him all over again.

"Hey guys! Are we ready?!" the loud, familiar, and obnoxiously charming voice rang through their ears. Well, that's what kind of a voice Sakura thought it was. Sasuke just called it boisterous and annoying.  
Naruto was obviously psyched. Kai stood next to him, eager to be on a mission, but somewhat embarrased at her cousin's actions.  
"Naruto-niichan," she said, a slight blush appeared on her cheeks. Sasuke sighed, and Sakura chuckled at the Uzumakis. "We might as well go," the Uchiha said.

He began to walk towards the exit of the village. He obviously not in the mood.

"Yeah, let's go Naruto," she said quite meekly as she follwed Sasuke.  
"C'mon Kai,"  
"Okay."

The four exit the village, then began to jump through the trees.

"Sakura-niichan?" Kai began. The other emerald eyed girl looked at her.  
"...-niichan?" she asked the younger girl, somewhat confused at her new title.  
"Can I call you that?" the blonde girl turned her head towards Sakura. "You're like a big sister to me anyway,"  
"Sakura chuckled. "Sure thing, Kai."  
"Okay," she smiled at the Chuunin. "Say, where are we going?"  
"...you mean Tsunade-sama didn't tell you?"  
"No, she just told me told me come along with you guys."  
The pink haired kunoichi slapped her forehead. '_Tsunade-sama!!!' _she mentally yelled as she jumped off to another branch.

"Well, you'll see eventually, Kai," she replied. Sakura then looked ahead.

_'But then again...it's best not to tell her...' _

The four Konoha shinobi stayed quiet. So quiet, Naruto and Sasuke didn't argue.

_'It's bit too quiet...' _Sakura thought.

Kai looked around, her jade coloured eyes scanned the area. _'This looks very familiar.' _

It was mainly pretty quiet, occasional talking, the sound of them jumping swiftly from branch was all you heard.

"Sakura-niichan? Where are we?"  
"I'm not so sure...it's getting pretty late though." she replied to the Uzumaki girl.  
"Sasuke-kun?"  
"Aa."  
"It's getting late, should we stop for the night?" she asked him. Naruto looked at Sasuke.  
"Yeah Sasuke...it _is _late." The blonde added.

Sasuke stopped on a branch. "Sure." he replied with his predicable cold tone.

The began to jump back down to ground level. Sakura looked around the area where they were.  
"Kai and I will will stay over there," Sakura said, pointing to another area nearby. "It's not far."  
"Hn." Sasuke replied to her statement. "The dobe and I will stay here then."  
"Wh-Sakura-chan!" Naruto objected. "I don't want to be alone with this bastard!"  
"Naruto!" he yelled at his objection.  
"Sasuke-kun." she look at the Uchiha. "I'll handle this."

He looked at Sakura as she walked over to the blonde boy. "Naruto, someone's not co-ed tolerant yet."  
Naruto raised a brow. Sakura sighed and pointed at Kai. He nodded in understanding "Oh!"  
"Also, I think you're grown up enough to avoid fighting with Sasuke-"  
"Or do anything gay." Kai interrupted Sakura with her sick joke. The pink haired girl looked at the young Uzumaki girl, then the Uzumaki boy with wide eyes of surprise.

Sasuke's eyebrows were furrowed towards a laughing Kai. "Yeah, like I'd do anything like that with _Naruto _out of _all _people." he replied sarcastically.

"N-Naruto!" Sakura yelled at the boy.  
"Don't get the wrong idea Sakura-chan!" he waved his hands his frantically in front of his face. "I _swear_, I didn't tell her!"

* * *

Flashback: 

_"Naruto-niichan?" Kai asked her older cousin while Sakura ate her ramen. "What does gay mean?" _

_The pink haired girl spit her ramen out with green eyes as wide as the moon. "K-Kai! Where'd you hear that?!" she asked with a flabbergasted tone.  
"Well, everyone in my class always asks my friend if he's gay."  
"So why do you wanna know?" Naruto asked the young kunoichi-in-training.  
"Naruto!" she yelled, trying to stop Naruto form telling her what gay means.  
"So maybe I can answer them," she slurped some more ramen. "Those girls get really annoying." _

End flashback

* * *

"Oh sure. Like I'd believe you, Naruto."  
"Sakura-chan!" he tried reasoning with his kunoichi teammate. "I thought we trusted each other!" he said, with wide puppy-dog eyes. Sakura sighed. Apparently she fell for his trap. I guess you could call it that.  
"Fine, I believe you. But who told her?"  
"I dunno." he shrugged.  
"My friend _finally _told me!" Kai revealed. "Don't get so worked up, Sakura-niichan!" 

Sakura sighed once more. "I need a break." she muttered to herself, walking away.  
"Well, we might as well get set up for the night," Naruto took his back off of his back. "Kai, you should go with Sakura-chan now."  
"Aww, but I wanna se some _action_!" she said with a joking tone.  
"Just go Kai!" Naruto yelled. Finally, she walked away.  
"Sheesh, does he know a joke when I say one?" she asked herself, walking towards the pink haired Chuunin.

Sakura chuckled. "Kai, you have no idea!" she said as Kai sat down on the ground.  
"Whaddya mean Sakura-niichan?"  
"Naruto is...er, _was _the number one prankster of Konoha...and named the "Number One, Hyperactive, Knucklehead Ninja" by Kakashi-sensei..." she explained. "He knows a joke when he sees one, even if it's played on him."  
"Kai looked at her with a raised eyebrow after she said that. "Well, I think you're a bit off with your description. Even of he makes good jokes, he doesn't seem the type who would play pranks on the villagers."

The green eyed kunoichi sighed. "You're right. He's changed...matured. Naruto's even more cunning than he was 3 years ago."  
"Really?" Kai asked. "Is that really true?"  
"Of course!" she gave out a small laugh. "I'm afraid that his obnoxiousness is sticking itself on you."  
"Not exactly _obnoxious_...I'm more like..._quirky_."  
"Hehe...I guess so Kai." she told her, looking up at the stars. "Memories are rushing back like a pack of bulls." she murmured.

"Good night, Sakura-niichan." Kai said, rustling her sleeping bag.  
"'Night Kai."

Sasuke could hear the two kunoichi talking. He noticed how much Sakura laughed and enjoyed talking about Naruto.

_I'm gonna do it. _he thought to himself.

* * *

It was hours since Sakura-niichan and I were talking. Something woke me up...it sounded like someone was here. _What was that? _I asked myself. _Is someone here?_

I then heard someone jumping through the trees. I then stood up, wanting to see what it was.

"Sakura-niichan?" I asked, wondering if she knew. As soon as I gained decent vision on my eyes, I gasped.

Sakura-niichan was gone! '_Where did she go?' _I questioned myself for possibilities. I panicked silently as I rushed over to where Naruto-niichan and Sasuke-san slept. '_Maybe she jsut went for a walk...' _I reassured myself, but I decided to look over here anyway.

As soon as I reached over there, all I saw was Naruto-niichan in a messed up sleeping bag. I looked around for Sasuke-san, and found nothing. Although I wanted to make fun of Naruto-niichan for drooling in his sleep, I had to tell him what had happened.

I ran over to him and shook him quite violently. "Naruto-niichan! Naruto-niichan, wake up!"  
"What? What?! I'm up!" he shouted as she stood up quickly. "Is it time to go already?"  
"Naruto-niichan!"  
"Kai? What time is it?" he asked me groggily. I sighed.  
"That's not important now!" I yelled at my cousin. "Sakura-niichan and Sasuke-san are missing!"  
"Don't get so worked up, Kai," he told me, with that same groggy tone. He slumped over after quoting me, and yawned. "They're probably making out with each other or something...they make a good couple."

"Naruto-niichan! What's wrong with you?!"  
"I don't think there's alo-"  
"Are you just gonna give up on them? Are you letting them go?!" I asked him. "They could be in some serious danger, and you're just gonna sit here and sleep while moping around about how good of a couple they are?!" I was panting already from the loss of breath. "It was you who always told me to never give up! Never let people push you down and always strive for your goal, no matter how hard! Are Sakura-niichan and Sasuke-san any exception to you?! Huh?!"

He looked at me, and his eyes we wide with surprise. "Sakura-niichan said you changed, you _matured_! But that doesn't mean you have to give up! Naruto-niichan, are you going back on your word?!"

* * *

3rd pov 

Naruto felt so bad about him self right there. He recalled as Kai told him his obvious changes. He didn't even notice them!

_'Why do you fight for them?'  
'They are my friends...and I love them! That's why!'  
'Is there someone precious to you?'  
'Those who abandon their teammates are worse then trash!' _

The blonde sighed, and stood up slowly.

"Thank you Kai," he said. The blue eyed Uzumaki clenched his fist, and put it in front of his face, with a determined look. "Let's go!" he shouted as he raised his fist in the air, as if her were punching the air.  
"That's it Naruto-niichan! We'll find them for sure, right?!"  
"Right!"

The Uzumakis jumped onto the trees of the forest as the sky was a bit brighter. Kai looked up and saw the sun peeking out from the horizon, and the night leaving footprints in the sky. It was beautiful. She then looked ahead along with Naruto, who were determined to find their teammates.

_I swore I'd protect you...and I'm not going back on my word. _

_I'll never...**never give up! **_

_**

* * *

**_

**Ehh, not a cliffy exaclty...but I like the ending of this chapter. I'll Never Give Up. I guess this chapter title will be alot better than the others ones I've made. XD**

**(And for the thingy when Sasuke remembers a bucnh of stuff...I had to make up something...so I meade 2 Orochimaru quotes. He doesn't deserve that spot...but I needed something. It was better than "leaving, training, killing, moving on. :P)**

**Yeah...It's closing up my friends! Not much to say after saying all of that. Just the Kai's POV thing can't work otu as much as it did, so the rest of the story's gonna be in 3rd POV. Sorry about that guys. xD**

**PLease review! I worked real hard on this for you! It was prewritten too, on paper. That's how I'll be doing things now. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING!!! **


	19. The battle begins! Sasuke and Naruto!

**Hehe, chapter 19! Anxious, weren't you? Well, I've finally the inspiration to write this (Thanks Avenged Sevenfold!). I'm listening to Blinded in Chains by Avenged Sevenfold. It gave me an invisionment (is that a word?), nd I've gotten stuff to write about. :**

**So yeah. I hope you enjoy. All mostly fight. It may suck, since I'm not the best at fight scenes. But it's an invisionment I'm using. So yeah. [:**

**Please enjoy! I worked extra hard! (Like...extra EXTRA hard.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto. _[:**

* * *

"There! I see something!" Naruto called out to Kai, who trailed quickly behind her older cousin. She nodded back to him. As soon as the trees cleared, the blonde boy's eyes widened. 

_A Waterfall...  
The 2 statues of the first 2 Hokages...  
Sasuke..._

"Sasuke!" Naruto called out to the distant figure. You could barely see him, since the sun was behind him. Beautiful strategy. Naruto squinted at the sun, but saw Sasuke anyway. "Sasuke! C'mon, get Sakura-chan!"  
"No," he said to him coldly.

Kai gasped. "Wha...?" she questioned. "What are you talking about Sasuke-san? We have to proceed with the mission!"  
"Shut up." he commanded the small blonde spitefully. "Naruto..._fight me."_

"What the-Sasuke! We've sparred millions of times while we were back in Konoha! Why now?"  
"Do you want to get Sakura back?" he asked his blonde friend. Naruto looked at him with a dazed look. "Well, do you?"  
"You...you bastard! What did you do to her?" he asked, filled with rage.  
"Nothing. Just took her. Lured you here. That's all." the raven haired boy said callously. "She's just a pawn."

"So Sakura-chan means nothing to you?!"  
"This has nothing to do with her."  
"I don't care!"

"Hn." an emotionless reply escaped his mouth. "Whatever."

Kai looked at Sasuke, that cold tone. Scary complexion. _'I wonder if what he said to Sakura-niichan is true...' _she wondered as she reviewed his response. _'Is he lying to her?'  
_"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed at him. Sasuke just stared back at him, ready to fight. "What is wrong with you?!"

He just closed his obsidian coloured eyes slowly. Naruto just stared, waiting for a response. Suddenly, a kunai came from Sasuke's direction as it came towards Kai, who was looking around.

"Kai!" Naruto cried out as he pushed his cousin out of the way. The flying kunai just barely missed Kai, and struck Naruto in the shoulder. The blonde winced in pain as he realized what was embedded into his body. Realizing what he aimed to do, Naruto shot and angry look at Sasuke, who kept that apathetic face on. He began to stand up, grasping his shoulder in pain.

"Fine!" he said to him angrily. As he slowly got up, he removed it swiftly and fiercely, boiling up with anger. "If you wanna fight..." Naruto threw the kunai back at its owner. Sasuke just dodged it, as if her were mocking the blue eyed boy. He then looked towards the other boy's direction to see him standing up normally. "Then I will."

"Hm. That's more like it." he simply replied to the blonde as he charged at him. "Let's see who'll win this time."  
"I'll win, for sure!" Naruto replied, with a somewhat grin on his face. He then charged back at him while throwing a punch. Sasuke then slapped it out of the way, and went to kick for Naruto's neck. His blue coloured eyes widened as he saw Sasuke's attack at him.

"_Kage bunshin no jutsu_: Art of the body splitting!" he shouted, making that familiar hand sign. In a poof, Naruto disappeared, and came towards Sasuke from behind. "I've got you now Sasuke-teme!"  
His eyes widened at Naruto's devious scheme. _'Damn...he's gotten good.' _Sasuke mentally noted to himself. Naruto then caught Sasuke in a headlock.  
"Is this all you got after 3 years, you bastard?"  
"I'm not finished already, _dobe._" he said. Naruto's eyes widened as Sasuke took a kunai from his pouch and elbowed Naruto's side. He winced in pain as he loosened on his grip. The raven haired boy escaped his grasp and jumped down to the water. "Let's get serious."

Naruto jumped down, looking straight at him with some blood trickling down the side of his mouth. "Yeah."

Kai looked upon them, looking at eachother in the eyes. She knew it wasn't the best time to interfere. "I have to go look for Sakura-neechan," she whispered to herself as she looked around. She then climbed up on a tree, and jumped to another, scanning the area very tediously for pink hair in a green forest. _'I hope she's not too hard to find.'_

The two continued to fight. More punching a kicking could be heard. Screams of pain and anger as well rang in each other's. It was unbearable, but these two could tough it out. Their rivalry apparently got in the way of their common sense.

As Sasuke kicked Naruto back, the blue eyed boy got shot back a good 7 meters in the opposite direction of Sasuke. The raven haired boy went for an attack while jumping up in the air and making hand signs.

"_Katon: Hosenka no jutsu!_" he shouted. "Art of the Phoenix flower: The touch-me-not!" he made a hole over his mouth, and blew fireballs from his mouth. Naruto's blue eyes widened in surprise as he made a hand sign, and once again, performing the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. As Sasuke's flames neared him, his shadow clone pulled him out of the way. Raven eyes became blood red in a blink as the fire cleared out. Suddenly, a big shuriken came out of nowhere. He looked around in alert as he took a hold of the shuriken. Sasuke's eyes had a look of surprise as the shuriken transformed into Naruto, who gave him a good roundhouse kick to the face. He grunted in pain as he fell into the water.

Naruto's shadow clone disappeared as Naruto landed on the water, regaining balance. Panting in weariness, he glared at Sasuke as the raven haired boy was pulling himself out of the water. The two best friends gave each other a cold look of spite. Once again, Naruto got back up, screaming and charging at Sasuke.

Kai hadn't found Sakura yet in the forest, so she ran back near the valley.. As she panicked silently to herself, she saw a blob of pink. _'Sakura-neechan?' _she asked herself. The young blonde girl ran towards it. "Sakura-neechan!"  
"K-Kai?" it asked. The voice was definately Sakura's.  
"Sakura-neechan! What happened?" she wondered. She needed to know, Kai was absolutely confused. Sakura just looked back down from where she was standing. Here, you could see Sasuke and Naruto currently in a kunai fight. She gave a look of worry and regret in her green eyes.  
"Sasuke-kun...Naruto..." she muttered quietly to herself. Kai gave her a concerned look in her eyes.  
"Sakura-neechan?"  
"I'm always in the way, aren't I? she asked to herself out loud. Once again, the blonde's expression was worried, but confused as well. "Kai, don't worry about it."

"O-Okay..." she stuttered._I shouldn't be nosy.'  
_"How'd you guys find us?" Sakura asked the blonde, who was watching the fight inventively. She turned to the pink haired girl.  
"Naruto-niichan and I just looked around. It was like he knew where he was going." Sakura gave a look of confusion. "Looks like he's been here before."  
"Has he? Have they?"  
"Actually, I'm not sure". Kai replied. "It just looks that way..."

Sakura sighed as she turned her head towards her comrades. She gasped. _'No...'_

* * *

**Man, I love killing you guys with suspense! Well, if you're a xanga member, you probably read the next chapter already (Yes. That's the one.)**

**But I've put it on already. If I haven't, I'll put it up soon. Is this chapter 19? -checks author's note at beginning of the chapter- Ah, yes. [: I'm gon have a 20 chapters celebration or something. I'm sorry guys, but this is almost done. :P I don't want it to end either, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm making a sorta sequel and a side story (haha, aliteration is funny.), so you'll get as much as you want. [:**

**So yeah. Please review! Thanks alot guys! (I know, I know. I suck at fight scenes.)**


	20. Unlasting Reunions

**YAY! That suspense wasn't TOO long, now was it? Buahaha!!!**

**Anyway, this is pre-written. I have made only m inor changes, so you people who read it on xanga, you haven't missed much (I even left it typo filled!)**

**Well, I GTG to school...so enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto._**

* * *

Naruto lay unconcious on the water, and Sakura from far away was tryng all she could to get to him.

Running on the water with tears in her eyes, she came up the still body.

"Naruto," she whispered, with more tears forming and streaming down her pale face. Sakura fell to her knees, hoping for Naruto to once again open those blue eyes. Sakura then hugged his body, then screamed.  
"Naruto! Please don't die! I can't live without you!" the pink haired girl sobbed.

Sakura dug her face into Naruto's motionless body. "Please, just stay for a while," she whispered. "I can't bear to lose you,"

Sasuke from far away, still stood in a fighting stance with that characteristic apathetic expression on his face, but inside, he was truly heartbroken.

Kai could hear Sakura's pleads and screams from one side of the valley, and tears had formed into her emerald eyes. "Sakura-neechan," she whispered.

"Naruto!" she shouted again. "Please wake up...Naruto,"

* * *

Inside of Naruto's mind, the blonde boy was irritated with the Kyuubi. 

"You danm fox! I told you, I told you, I'm not gonna lose control!" Naruto shouted at the encaged demon.  
"Well, how the hell do you suppose you'll live?" Kyuubi questioned his host.

Right before Naruto could reply to the demon, a familiar voice rang in his ears. "Naruto!"

"Sakura-chan!" he attempted to reply to her.  
"Please, Naruto! wake up...please," Naruto's cerulean eyes widened as he heard Sakura's voice choking on her own tears.  
"Sakura-chan!" he screamed again, only to get a scoff from the Kyuubi.

"It's no use kit," he began. "She can't even hear you, you're unconcious,"  
"What?!" Naruto snapped angrily at the kitsune.

Naruto's surroundings then began to change. Now, instead of the usual sewer, he was now at The Valley of the End, where the fight had began.  
"Sakura-chan!" he tried replying to Sakura again, but realized his attempt were in vain, as he noticed that Sakura was crying on top of his own body.

"Naruto..." he heard Sakura's voice, choking on her own tears.  
"Sakura-chan! I'm right here!" Naruto yelled while waving his arms in the air, but recieved no reply. "Huh?"  
Naruto looked down at himself, practically see-through.

"Woah!" the blonde had exclaimed. He was like a ghost, hearing everything, but no one hearing him.

"Naruto, if there's one thing I'd regret to say more to you, it's this." Sakura said to the unconcious body. Naruto gasped as he watched Sakura place her mouth over his still ones, her jade coloured eyes, swelling up with tears.

"I love you, I always have, and I always will!" she sobbed, trying to wake up her precious comrade. As for the blonde, he was astonished. _Did she return my feelings? After all these years...has my love been finally requited? _At that moment, Naruto had gathered the courage to fight on, and returned to his body uncontrolled.

"S-Sakura-ra-chan..." he opened his once lifeless, closed cerulean eyes, now looking up at Sakura.  
"Naruto...?" she asked as she heard his heart to beat in his chest once again. She smiled, then cried more tears, except they were tears..of joy.

"S-sakura-ch-chan," he repeated wearily.  
"Yes Naruto?" she asked the extremely wounded boy.  
"I-I l-love you t-too," he managed to say.  
"Naruto!" she exclaimed happily and hugged him. Naruto sighed happliy at teh fact that the girl of his dreams had finally loved him.

"Y'know Naruto, now that you're concious, I feel whole again...like you being alive filled a hole in my heart," she explained holding him tighter. "Don't leave me..."  
"It's okay Sakura-chan," Naruto replied. "I'll never leave you again,"

Naruto and Sakura's touching moment had affected everyone who watched. Kai, fom far away, was crying, happy for her cousin and Sakura. Even Sasuke, who'd usually didn't give a shit about this kind of stuff, was hindered from attacking becuase of his former temmates. As the couple fnally let go, suddenly, Sasuke's scream rang in their ears.

"Ahh!" Sasuke grabbed his head in intense pain. His dark balck eyes shut tightly, and his knees, fallen to teh ground.

Sakura gasped. "Sasuke-kun!"  
"Sasuke!" Naruto was concerned for his friend.

The two ran towards him, worried about Sasuke. "What happened Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.  
Grunting in imense pain, Sasuke still managed to get a few words out.  
"N-Naruto," he forced out. "K-kill me...kill m-me now!"  
"What?" Naruto couldn't belive what his best friend had just said.  
"P-Please! Just...just k-kill me n-now!" Sasuke struggled to talk.  
"But Sasuke-"  
"Just kill me now! Dammit!" Sasuke screamed. "Orochimaru's taking over my body! Hurry up and kill me before it's too late Naruto!"

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura tried to negotiate with his decision, but was interrupted by sasuke.  
"Agh!" he agonized in pain.  
"If you kill Sasuke, I swear I'll-" a snake like voice came out of Sasuke's mouth, but was interrupted by going away. Then, Sasuke's normal voice came back.  
"Hurry Naruto!" he called for him. He couldn't let Orochimaru take over, if he did, it would spell the end of Konoha!  
He realized Naruto hadn't said anything, so he said: "Fine Naruto! If you won't then I will!" Sasuke's Sharingan eyes shot open. He turned his head towards his sword and gripped it tight, still struggling to gain full contol of his body. Sasuke grunted as he pulled the swoard from his belt, and pointed the tip towads his stomach.

"Sasuke!" Naruto screamed, trying to stop him. "Don't you fucking dare,"  
The raven haired boy ignored him, and turned off his Sharingan eyes.  
"Would you rather lose all of Konoha, of just me? One person?" Saskue asked his best friend.  
Naruto gasped at his friend's question. "Sasuke-kun," Sakura whispered. "Don't!"

He felt Orochimaru gain control, and he began to push the shap blade into his flesh.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, with more tears streaming don her face. The pink haired girl ran to him, trying to stop him, but barely missed the blade as it stuck through the other side of Sasuke. Sakura washyperventilating at the horrific sight, and she fell backwards.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed at the blade barely touched her, and saw her fall backwards. "Sasuke-kun..." Sakura whispered. Naruto looked over at Sasuke's body, the sword pierceing from one side of his body to the other. "Sasuke," he said.  
"Why?" Naruto felt tears fall down his cheek. "Why?"

"N-Naruto...Sa-Sakur-ra," Sasuke's voice barely stable. He coughed up blood, and looked up at his former temmates with his obsidian coloured eyes.

"Sasuke-kun! Stay alive! I'll heal you, and then we'll live together peacefully! You, me and Naruto! Please, just-" Sakura was interrupted by a dying Sasuke."Tell them...Orochimaru's dead, but so am I. I died with no regrets,"

Sasuke closed his eyes, taking his last breath, and his life was fading.

"Sasuke-kun...SASUKE-KUN!" her green eyes swelled up with tears, unable to believe for a second that he was dead.  
"Sakura-chan," Naruto said as Sakura hugged him in sadness. She sobbed into Naruto's shoulder. He felt tears form, and closed his eyes. He couldn't help but mourn also, for the death of his rival, his best friend.

* * *

**Okay, forgive the typos, but I'm just like that. And also, a few notes.**

**1.) I'M SO SORRY FOR YOU SASUKE AND SAKURA FANS!!! I just needed someone from Team 7 to die, and it couldn't be Sakura. Why? Well, I'm guessing it's a gender loyalty. xD And I've read too many "Naruto dies and Sasuke marries Sakura" fics (even though they're so much more better then mines.), so I wanted to be individual. I'm not a big fan of Sasuke. Sorry if that totally killed the story guys. Sasuke's self sacrifice saved the village, but spelled the end of the Uchiha clan forever. Unless there's an even cuter Uchiha out there even I will love. O well.**

**Yeah. So that's all. That's the grand ending**

**Please review! (I know, sad sad. :P)**


	21. Just Like OLd times

**Yay! 20 Chapter celebration!!! Don't ask why I didn't do this on chapter 20 because I'm gonna tell you.**

**1.) I was rushing. I'm at school right now.  
2.) I didn't bother (It was prewritten, you can see the typos and all. [:)**

**Yeah. That's all. This chapter's also prewritten, and sadly...the last chapter. AHHH NOOOO!!!!**

**I'm sad...but not to fear my fans! (IF I have any), they'll be more. It's a surprise. [:**

**Well...this is it. Chapter 21. The LAST chapter in this fanfic. -cries- **

**Di-D-D...-sobs some more- I'm to sad too write the disclaimer. I'll let my friend Catherine do it.**

**Catherine: WTF?! She's so weird. -points at Alyssa- Okay then...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Naruto. _**

**_20 MINUTES LATER..._**

**Alyssa: OH NO!!! My good rewrite of this story is in my laptop!!! Aww...so I'll guessing I won't be able to finish _Reunions _here in school with people watching. :P Oh well...I'll finish this update at home. [:**

* * *

His coffin was lowered into the ground and on it was the famous Uchiha clan symbol. You could hear the sound of people there. 

A deafening silence.

Naruto and Sakura had been the nearest to the (pretty much) saviour of the village; the last ounce of the Uchiha's strength was being locked up in a case. It contained a person that now didn't seem to exsist.

The pink haired girl began to sob, as her blonde companion hugged her in an embrace of comfort. Sakura uncontrollably mourned as Naruto's cerulean eyed couldn't help but shed a tear, for Sakura...and Sasuke too.

_'A ninja must never how their emotions._' Sakura thought to herself, willingly letting her tears cry themselves out. She couldn't stop. It's Sasuke we're talking about here.

"It's gonna be okay, Sakura-chan," he whispered, stroking her cherry blosson coloured hair. The kunoichi wreck cried on anyway, knowing Naruto was there for her. In the corner of his cerulean coloured eye, he saw the other Konoha 11leave, which meant Sasuke's coffin had already been buried. He sighed as Sakura paused her crying, and wiped her eyes.

"Naruto-niichan," a small voice came and rang in his ears. Said shinobi look toward the direction of his name being called.  
"Yeah?"  
"You're gonna stay here?"

Naruto nodded, still hugging Sakura. "Kai, either stay with Hinata-chan or Konohamaru...okay?"

"Hn." she simply replied to her cousin. She walked away, with a dull look in her green coloured eyes, and her hands in the pocket of her ebony coloured attire. Although she didn't know Sasuke that well, she still felt the pain that Naruto and Sakura had.

Sakura leaned on Naruto, hurt and traumatized about what happened on their mission. Naruto sighed at his suffering teammate.

"Sakura-chan," he began with a sad tone mixed into his voice.  
"Yeah Naruto-kun?" (A/N: Yes, she respects him more now!!!)  
"I'm so sorry,"

Sakura gave the blonde a slighty confused look. "Well, what ever it is, it-"  
"I'm sorry…I broke my promise…the promise of a lifetime."

The kunoichi look at the blonde boy, seeing tears stream down his face. She then remembered what he meant.

_"Even you weren't able to convince Sasuke, were you?" Shikamaru questioned the pink haired girl with a rare and strict tone. Naruto gasped at the chuunin's question. "All that's left is to force him to understand." The ebony haired one continued. "Sakura, your chance is over." _

_Her green eyes became dull as she looked down at the ground with regret and sheepishness.  
__"That means…you and Sasuke…" Naruto said, eyes wide in surprise. It was right then and there that Sakura began to slowly break out into tears.  
__"Sakura-san," Lee murmured, watching her cry. _

_Everyone watched the girl as they knew she was about to say something. _

_"Naruto," she began, choking on her own tears. "I beg of you, please bring back Sasuke-kun!"  
The blonde haired boy looked at his kunoichi teammate cry with that pained expression. "I couldn't do it….I couldn't stop him. The only thing left that could stop Sasuke-kun is…" _

_Naruto looked at her attentively as Sakura continued. "You… Naruto. Only you…" _

_His attentive look of concern changed into an endeavor of relief as Sakura's words were absorbed by him. He gave a slight smile as he closed his eyes. _

_"Sakura-chan likes Sasuke very much." He said with a fox-like grin on his face. Sakura looked at him with water-filled eyes, and tears running down her face. "Right now, you're in pain. A pain I know as well." _

_The kunoichi looked at the orange clad one with a look of shocked relief. _

'He loves to barge into people's love affairs. It's as if he enjoys the pain I go through. Naruto doesn't know anything about me. He's just annoying.'

_She trembled in relief, still crying…but now tears of joy. Naruto turned to her, a sly smile on his face.  
__"Naruto," Sakura said. "Thank you!"  
__The boy swung his arm around, holding out a "thumbs up", and a smile on his face. _

_"I will definitely bring back Sasuke!" he said with a reassured and unrivaled grin. _

_"That's the promise of a lifetime!" _

Sakura sighed. "No Naruto-kun," she began. "You didn't break your promise."  
"Wha-"  
"Naruto-kun," she silenced him with her index finger to his lips. He looked at her with wide eyes of surprise.

"You brought the old Sasuke-kun back to us." she stated to her friend. "It was just like old times." Sakura looked up at the grey tinted sky, a slight smile on her face.  
"Just like…old times?" he asked. She confirmed with a timid giggle.

"Yes, Naruto-kun,"

_Just like old times… _

_

* * *

_

_**Narrarator: ****You can hear sobbing in the background as you reach this last authors note.**_

**Yes...I'm a sad now. D: And I bet you're all too. Now, I shall give my thanks!**

**Reviewers (Since May 07 till September 07)**

**vashsunglasses  
Drown-The-World-In-Tears  
owns-all-nobodies  
anime/drawing freak  
GoatChese1001  
pikachu (Althea)  
tru-viet  
WeaponsMistressnumber1  
Kirsty  
NG (Angie)  
megan  
AeternusAnima  
Ichihime  
Selene Hiroshi (NinjahKat)  
Unmei Destiny  
Mistress Persephone**

**Yay you people! I should give you guys like alot of cookies for even just reviewing once. [: Well, since this is done -SOBS-, I have the oppurtunity to work on my other stories temporarily on haitus die to this one. I'm also working on a "sequel" thingy so yeah. Check that one out if you can (Do You Know) nd the side story (A Girl Like Me) I bid you adieu.**

**Good bye. Please review. -starts to cry-**

**Kim: There, there. -comforts Alyssa- NOW GO REVIEW BEFORE I KICK YOU!**


	22. A little note

Well, I knew you guys would be sad...so I came back. BUT, this isn't a story chapter (You'll look for sequels or whatever as soon as I put up _Do You Know _and _A Girl Like Me_...which could actually take a while.)

This is more like...an author's note thingy. Or **sorta** like a bonus features thingy, like in DVDs these days. Oh well. I might as well get started.

1.) I originally intended Kai to be related to both Naruto **AND** Sasuke. I thought about it over and over, and it sounded really retarded. So, I stuck with Naruto. [:  
2.) The first time I planned this, Kai coming to Konoha and Sasuke coming back were **2 seperate ideas** for an "anime night" planning thingy with my friends. Turns out, anime night was "cancelled" (Or...more like not planned enough to make it happen...), and as you can see, the two were mized into one. Wasn't that smart?  
3.) In my original writing of this back in January, it **sucked**. I really don't wanna post it here, but it was so generic and it were as if Kai knew everything. Oh well.  
4.) Refering to the 2nd thingy, I guess I'll type type the plans that I made for the 2 fanfics (these aren't good btw...)

Ideas (fanfic) 4 anime night: ( --written **EXACTLY** like that.)

1.) Naruto finds a new relative of his...a girl named Uzumaki Kai, whose paths cross with Orochimaru's. Naruto and Sakura decided to take care of the oblivious 10 year old, who turns out ot have inherited the Uchiha's Sharingan! As Naruto and Sakura become enlightened by this, Orochimaru prowls for Kai.  
2.) (**The Reason I Fall**? Spiffy title!) While training under Orochimaru, Sasuke realizes it was actually Sakura that he loved. Decided by fate, Orochimaru sends Sasuke on a mission: To obtain Naruto (**OMFG, DON'T ASK. I SWEAR, I WAS ON CRACK!**). Reluctant, he accepts the mission, only becuase of Sakura. He eventully tells sakura his feelings, and she becomes stuck in a conflict...Sasuke or Naruto? Unfortunately for Sasuke, she chooses Naruto, and Sasuke's heartbroken for life. But he doesn't give up. Luring Naruto to him, he kidnaps Sakura (funny. XD). Instead of handing him over to Orochimaru, he decides to challenge Naruto (he's mad cuz the whole Sakura thing...). "Whoever wins.." he says "Will get Sakura."

5.) As you can see...Orochimaru wasn't dead when I first wrote it.  
6.) It wasn't as funny in my old version. I'm glad I came here. You guys have an awesome sense of humor[:

So yeah...that's all I really wanted to reveal to you. I know this fanfic doesn't deserve such bonus chapter, but still...it's fun to say things like this, specially if I haven't told you. :P **Entertaining**, was it not? I'm guessing I'll do this for **every chapter fic**...when I complete it. [: (A little note in a note: **The Reason I Fall** is a title of a song my brothers and their band wrote. I love the title. [: I just might use it as a story title one time...something **poetic** is a good fanfic title.)

Thank you **SO **much for reading this and my fanfic (**IF **you read it.) You don't need to review this one. I **don't** need it. XD

**sh o o b a d o o b o b b a h o o g a l e e e e e . (awesome for good bye)**


End file.
